


Поправка к дуэльному кодексу

by JurgenAnger



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: Alchemy, Brother/Brother Incest, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Musical References, Poison, Poisoning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurgenAnger/pseuds/JurgenAnger
Summary: Рассказ о дуэли двух отравителей и о том, что вещи не всегда то, чем кажутся.





	Поправка к дуэльному кодексу

**Author's Note:**

> Он ощущает блаженное наслаждение, позволяя любви  
> пронизывать каждый свой нерв, и, однако же, его душа  
> торжественна, как душа того, кто опустошил чашу с ядом  
> и чувствует теперь, как этот ядовитый сок проникает  
> в каждую каплю его крови, ибо это мгновение есть жизнь и смерть  
> (Кьеркегор, "Страх и Трепет")

Чего только не всплывает по весне со дна амстердамских каналов…Такова и человеческая природа – по весне в ней оттаивает вся замерзшая грязь, поднимается на поверхность – тут и мусор, и тряпки, и мертвые котята. Так размышлял про себя доктор Климт, возвращаясь домой под утро в своей легчайшей повозке и провожая глазами разнообразную дрянь, плывущую по воде. По весне кавалерам ударяет в голову, и дуэли случаются одна за другой, а где дуэли – там и врач. Открывается сезон охоты – кавалеры машут своими шпажонками в загородных рощах, а доктору остается лишь бинтовать дуэлянтам раны, трогать пульс, прикрывать веки, и собирать урожай. Как тут не полюбить весну? Одно нехорошо – порой возвращаться домой приходится из полицейского участка. Вот как сегодня…  
В канале возле дома брюхом вверх всплыла огромная рыба, перерубленная веслом. Чуть поодаль качалось на воде что-то вроде собаки с веревкой на шее. Доктор вылез из повозки, глянул на воду, сморщился.  
\- Ты сможешь оттолкнуть эту мерзость какой-нибудь палкой? – спросил он кучера.  
\- К соседям? – ухмыльнулся кучер, - Так через час получим все назад, и еще добавят. Не суетитесь, минейр Климт, ветер подует – оно само уплывет.  
Климт подумал, что нет связи между движением воды в канале и дуновением ветра, но лишь пожал плечами и вошел в дом. Тедерика не спала – она тут же спустилась, заслышав стук трости.  
\- Вы не ложились? – укоризненно произнес доктор. Жена посмотрела на него сердито, но с долей жалости:  
\- Как тут ляжешь, если я не знаю, живы вы или нет? Хорошо, Меруда сказала, что вы опять в участке.  
\- Не съели же меня в участке, Рика, - доктор снял плащ и, тяжело ступая, прошел в комнаты, - Вы могли уложить детей и лечь сами, я всегда возвращаюсь к вам – как кот.  
\- Коты, бывает, возвращаются и без глаза, - ворчливо проговорила Тедерика, - Вы будете завтракать, или ужинать – я не знаю, что это будет в такое время – или сразу ляжете спать?  
\- Спасибо, Рика, я, пожалуй, поужинаю – или это будет все-таки завтрак?  
Тедерика усмехнулась и ушла накрывать на стол. Они были женаты три года, и жена была моложе доктора без малого на тридцать лет. И вела себя так, словно на тридцать лет разумнее его и старше. Климт унаследовал от дяди обширную практику, и дела его шли неплохо, особенно весною, и можно было с полным правом считать себя почтенным человеком – только жены Климт немного все-таки побаивался, такая она ему досталась деловая и серьезная.  
\- Вы бы хоть ради детей прекратили эти выезды с дуэлянтами, - во время завтрака Тедерика решила развить свою мысль, раз уж муж никуда не денется, - Ваша репутация страдает, а заодно и моя.  
\- Так все делают, Рика, - миролюбиво отвечал доктор, - и платят мне за это так хорошо, что можно сказать, я езжу с дуэлянтами именно ради детей. Вы же не упрекаете охотников, что осенью они охотятся на уток – а эти молодые люди для меня те же утки. Мы содержим и карету, и повара, и няньку – все благодаря несчастным, легкомысленным дуэлянтам.  
\- Мне страшно за вас, - призналась Тедерика, - вы уходите ночью и приходите под утро.  
\- Моим пациентам нравится биться по ночам, - улыбнулся доктор, - так у них меньше шансов повстречать стражу.  
\- Вы много лет жили один, и сейчас живете так, словно вы один – а у вас давно уже есть я и близнецы, - напомнила Тедерика, - вы все не можете отвыкнуть от вольности, которую имели при своем русском патроне.  
\- При русском патроне я сидел в доме, как турчанка в гареме, особенно в последние несколько лет, - улыбаясь, отвечал доктор. Его улыбка не осталась незамеченной.  
\- Вы с такой нежностью это вспоминаете, - ревниво произнесла Тедерика, - словно и впрямь сидели в гареме у этого господина. Служба у него не дала вам ни денег, ни связей, только потратили здоровье и время – и вы улыбаетесь…  
\- В гареме у того господина, слава богу, не было недостатка в кандидатах и без моей скромной особы, - отвечал доктор, все еще улыбаясь углом рта, и рыжие усы его забавно топорщились, - Но двадцать пять лет службы – это почти столько, сколько вы живете на свете, милая Рика. Было и дурное, и хорошее, но что было, того не забудешь. Прошлое навеки со мною, и приходится его любить, каким бы оно ни было.  
Доктор поднял глаза от тарелок – прямо напротив него на стене висел небольшой гобелен, копия картины Питера Брейгеля Старшего «Охотники на снегу». Гобелену досталось от создателя полной мерой изысканного барочного стиля, но прототип, тем не менее, был вполне узнаваем. Три охотника, тонущие в мартовских сугробах в компании разномастной своры, охотники, позорно идущие домой без добычи – под равнодушными взглядами горожан, занятых каждый своим делом. Так и доктор вернулся когда-то домой – без добычи, с одним этим вот гобеленом.  
\- Могу поспорить, ваш патрон обожал дуэли, - ехидно произнесла Тедерика, - С ваших слов, он был блестящий кавалер. Таких хлебом не корми –только дай кого-нибудь заколоть. Вот вы и питаете свою ностальгию, таскаясь за дуэлянтами.  
\- Ошибаетесь, милая Рика. Не уверен, умел ли мой патрон вообще фехтовать, - доктор прикрыл веки, вспоминая, - Я могу припомнить одну лишь дуэль за все время моей службы. И ни шпаги, ни пистолетов там и близко не было.  
\- Чем же он дрался? Алебардой? – иронически подняла брови Тедерика.  
\- Я лягу спать, милая Рика, постарайтесь, чтобы дети не очень шумели, - доктор поднялся из-за стола, - И спасибо за ужин – или уже за завтрак?  
\- И все-таки – как же дрался ваш патрон? Вы же знаете, я не дам вам спать, пока не скажете, - кажется, Тедерике и вправду стало любопытно.  
\- Дуэльный кодекс гласит, что средством дуэли может быть любое смертоносное оружие.  
\- И каким же оружием владел ваш патрон – кроме неземной красоты, если верить вашим рассказам?  
\- Неземная красота, может, и убивает, но у него с этим как-то не очень получалось, - в голосе доктора прозвучало что-то вроде сочувствия, - Мой патрон был алхимик, Рика. Дальше думайте сами, у вас довольно и ума и фантазии.  
Доктор поцеловал жену и поднялся по лесенке в спальню. В детской заплакал ребенок. Доктор лег на постель, не раздеваясь, сбросив только обувь – Тедерика будет ругаться, но сил никаких нет, и все равно через пару часов придется встать и одеваться снова. За окном черно-белым силуэтом сверху вниз пролетела сорока. Такая же сорока парила в небе на гобелене «Охотники на снегу».  
Климт испугался, что не уснет, и начал, закрыв глаза, выдумывать свои воображаемые мемуары – это всегда помогало призвать сон. Он вспоминал – шаг за шагом, день за днем, - весь свой пройденный по жизни путь, и понимал, что никогда не возьмется записать свои воспоминания, просто потому, что они не только его. Слишком многих пришлось бы упомянуть в этих несуществующих мемуарах, и вряд ли героям бы такое понравилось. Правда, кое-кто из них так и не понял, что в их истории присутствовал невидимый свидетель – доктор Бартоло Климт.

Все началось – очень плохо. Кто знал, что детская болячка скарлатина способна обрушиться на зрелого человека и на месяц приковать его к постели? Увы, для взрослого эта болезнь явилась еще худшим испытанием, нежели была бы для ребенка. Я месяц провалялся в заштатной польской крепости Могилев, изолированный от напуганных обывателей, лишенный ухода и лекарств. Я потерял не только все сбережения, но и практически утратил слух, различая теперь лишь самые низкие звуки. Стоило ли мне уже тогда воротиться обратно? Но гордыня гнала меня вперед. Комендант Могилева, пристыженный тем, что его страх перед заразой чуть не стоил мне жизни, дал мне рекомендацию к своему родственнику, проживавшему в Риге. На службе этого почтенного господина прожил я в Риге больше года, смирился с глухотой и научился неплохо читать по губам. Таким образом, я приобрел даже некоторое преимущество перед людьми слышащими – ведь я понимал слова, произнесенные шепотом, и читал движения губ тех, кто был совсем далеко от меня, а слышать их я бы не мог. Но и в Риге вскоре не стало мне покоя – снедаемый тщеславием, начиненный рекомендательными записками, я продолжил свой путь в блистательную столицу. Тогда мне едва исполнилось тридцать, и казалось, что мир вот-вот распахнет передо мною свои золотые створки.  
Створки и распахнулись было, но тут же схлопнулись, едва не прищемив мне нос. От первых же благородных пациентов я заработал в качестве гонорара – плетей. Виной тому были молодость моя и невоздержанный, острый язык. Плача и смеясь, сидел я в гостинице над бутылкой кислого вина, и рассуждал о том, не вернуться ли в Ригу по-добру, по-здорову. В этот горький момент и подсел ко мне господин Десэ. Этот Десэ был француз, дворянин, но держал себя как разночинец, если не хуже. Говорили, что он нечист на руку, водится со вчерашними колодниками, а лучший друг его был и вовсе прозектор. Сейчас Десэ сидел напротив меня и смотрел в упор своими безжизненными, как у погребальной маски, глазами.  
\- Так ты и есть тот Климт, что заработал плетей у Черкасских? – спросил он по-немецки, и я прочел по его губам.  
\- Да, это я, - отвечал я. С появлением глухоты я не слышал более своего голоса, и слова звучали то громко, то слишком тихо.  
\- Что ты кричишь? – спросил Десэ, - Неужели ты глухой?  
\- Да, я глухой, - ответил я в надежде, что он от меня отвяжется.  
\- Блестяще… просто великолепно… - Десэ взъерошил свои светлые волосы – парика он не носил. По всем признакам Десэ можно было бы назвать красивым, но было в нем что-то мертвенное, отталкивающее, как в восковом слепке. У Десэ были правильные черты, белокурые волосы, высокий лоб философа и осанка принца – но то был принц воров. При малейшей гримасе его правильные черты делались безобразными, словно в движении проступала его истинная природа, а когда Десэ улыбался или грустил – глаза его оставались неподвижными, как стоячая вода.  
\- И ты читаешь по губам, но не слышишь? – уточнил Десэ.  
\- Да, это так, - подтвердил я, не понимая, что ему от меня нужно.  
\- И по-французски ты не знаешь вовсе, ведь верно? Ни по губам, ни на бумаге?  
\- Нет, по-французски я не понимаю.  
\- Великолепно, - еще больше обрадовался Десэ, улыбаясь одними губами. Он ни на секунду не сводил с меня взгляда, и у меня уже кружилась от него голова – так тяжело смотрели его змеиные очи, - И ищешь места в столице, ведь верно?  
\- Верно, - согласился я.  
\- Так радуйся, мизерабль, я сосватаю тебе место, - пообещал Десэ, - О таком месте можно только мечтать юному доктору. Ты ведь вставляешь зубы? Пускаешь кровь? Можешь лечить французский насморк?  
\- Да, я все это могу, как любой доктор, пожалуй, - отвечал я скромно.  
\- Если бы… - усмехнулся Десэ, - Ах, был бы ты не только глухой, но и немой… но это дело поправимое, ведь так? – увидев мое лицо, он поперхнулся, - Да я шучу, Климт! Но это такое место – стоит того, чтоб и языком пожертвовать.  
\- Я недавно и так чуть языка не лишился, - вспомнил я о своем недавнем провале, - Ты, наверное, сватаешь меня к великому инквизитору?  
\- Что ты, то место занято, - просто отвечал Десэ.  
\- Что же тогда?  
\- У графа Левенвольда доктор недавно умер, отравил себя ядом. У младшего Левенвольда, того, которого зовут Красавчиком.  
\- Признаться, не знаком ни с одним из них, - ответил я и тут же предположил, - если этого графа зовут Красавчиком, у него как минимум должна быть заячья губа.  
\- Понятно, за что ты получил плетей, - криво усмехнулся Десэ и пояснил, - у этого графа все в порядке с лицом, тут шутка несколько иного свойства. Это сарказм, куртуазный юмор, тебе не понять. Красавчик богат, не жаден, платить тебе будет изрядно – если хочешь, я могу вас сосватать. Твоя глухота для него только плюс – в его доме полная антресоль блядей, да и дамы захаживают…  
\- И ты сам служишь ему?  
Десэ потемнел лицом, тонкие губы его изогнулись злобно:  
\- Я никому не служу. Я дворянин, - Десэ помолчал, таращась на меня своими мертвыми глазами, - Если хочешь, я скажу о тебе графу. Ему понравится, что ты глух, как пень, и что Черкасские выдали тебе плетей за твой злой язык. Он забавный парнишка, этот граф, и ты должен прийтись ему по душе – он любит таких вот хамоватых типов.  
\- Выходит, вы приятели, Десэ?  
\- Все-то тебе нужно обозначить, - Десэ ощерил в улыбке мелкие белые зубы, - Как я могу быть приятелем – с обер-гофмаршалом императорского двора? Как я могу служить ему – такой же дворянин, если не выше по рождению? Никто мы друг другу, любознательный мой Климт, просто кое-какие дела нас связывают, а какие – не твоего ума дело. Приходи завтра к графу, в его дом на Мойку, и скажи, что Десэ тебя рекомендовал. Только утром не являйся, он спит, а к ночи ближе – при дворе болтается. Приди к обеду – может, дома застанешь.  
\- А если не застану?  
\- Придешь до пяти – застанешь. В пять я у него буду, а меня там ждут, - горделиво признался Десэ, и тут же добавил, - но вместе мы не пойдем. Если хочешь получить место – иди один. И вот еще совет – не скрывай ничего о том, как заработал плетей. Увидишь, пригодится.

На другой день я стоял на набережной Мойки напротив небольшого, но с великим изяществом спроектированного дома. Да, вряд ли проходимец и шулер Десэ был приятелем с хозяином такого жилища. Возле подъезда красовался экипаж, запряженный шестеркой лошадей – наверное, в гостях у хозяина дома пребывал господин, более подходящий ему в приятели. Я зашел с черного хода и сказал лакею, что я доктор и явился по рекомендации господина Десэ. Лакей тут же кликнул дворецкого, и тот при звуке имени Десэ сделал такое загадочное лицо, словно мой француз был сам дьявол. Тем не менее, имя Десэ возымело действие – дворецкий отправился к хозяину доложить обо мне, и ждать мне пришлось совсем недолго. Дворецкий проводил меня к хозяину дома, и я шел за ним по анфиладам комнат, убранных так, что мне совестно стало за бедность своего платья. Но ненадолго – врачи и шлюхи чувствуют себя естественно в любом обществе.  
Дворецкий раскрыл передо мной двери, объявил, что пришел господин Климт, и удалился. Я стоял на пороге комнаты – то был кабинет хозяина – и смотрел на двоих людей перед собой, пытаясь угадать, кто же из них мой предполагаемый наниматель.  
Сейчас, закрывая глаза, я такими и вижу их – как на групповом парадном портрете, так они и остались в моей памяти навсегда, хотя им и в голову не пришло бы позировать нарочно ради такой ничтожной личности, как я. Один сидел в кресле, другой стоял за его спиной. Под определение «Красавчик» подходили оба, но сидевший в кресле был заметно моложе, и я поклонился ему первому:  
\- К вашим услугам, граф.  
Они были похожи, и в тоже время совсем разные. Младший, «забавный парнишка» по определению господина Десэ, грацией напоминал домашнюю фретку, глаза его были глубоки и печальны, а лицо очень сильно набелено – так, что казалось венецианской маской. Он весь был словно облит золотом, как рождественская елочная игрушка, и в ушах его покачивались длинные золотые серьги, а парик, тщательно уложенный, осыпан был золотой пудрой. «Такой не станет дружить с Десэ» - подумал я.  
Старший, одетый со скромной роскошью, обходящейся таким господам порой дороже золота, был скорее волк или даже – змий. Если из младшего брата получилась бы при желании прехорошенькая барышня, в случае старшего о таком и речи быть не могло. В нем было что-то от романского легионера, от портретов «солдатских императоров» последних лет Рима – прямые брови, жесткие складки у губ, гордый орлиный профиль. Весь он был – воплощенная превосходная степень.  
\- Так ты и есть протеже господина Смерть? – прочел я по губам младшего графа. Я подумал еще – как я буду служить ребенку младше себя – но он заговорил, венецианская маска ожила, и я увидел, что этот Красавчик не так уж молод, ему за тридцать. Его юность была обманкой, фальшивой монетой.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, ваше сиятельство. Господин Десэ рекомендовал меня.  
\- Так Десэ – по-французски смерть, - младший граф манерно рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, и что-то хищное мелькнуло в его лице. Старший смотрел на него сверху вниз – так смотрят на свое. «Какие противные люди» - подумал я, еще толком не понимая, что именно мне в них не нравится. Я обратил внимание на одинаковые перстни у них – наверное, фамильные, чтобы подчеркнуть родство – перстни с крупным розовым камнем, чуть мутным, менявшим цвет на свету.  
\- Ты можешь вставить зуб? – спросил «забавный парнишка», склоняя голову к плечу, как птичка, - Или Черкасские всыпали тебе кнута, потому что ты не сумел?  
\- Я как раз сумел, - отвечал я со скромным достоинством, - Но последующие мои рекомендации пациентку категорически не устроили.  
\- Что же ты такого сказал?  
\- Я посоветовал княжне меньше жрать. Сладкого и вообще. И лишний вес уйдет, и другие зубы будут целы, - признался я, памятуя о заветах Десэ.  
Старший граф криво улыбнулся, а младший так просто захлебнулся от хохота. Это искреннее веселье очень шло ему, и я даже пожалел, что не слышу его смеха. «Он Красавчик – потому что кривляка, - догадался я, - вот и вся куртуазная тайна. Но когда он вот так смеется…» Я не смог бы отчетливо продолжить свою мысль, но, кажется, младший Левенвольд начинал мне нравиться.  
\- Не слишком ли он молод для хорошего лекаря? – спросил старший из братьев, низко склоняясь к жемчужному ушку младшего. Спросил шепотом, одними губами, но я-то умел читать по губам.  
\- Простите, ваше сиятельство, - проговорил я своим диким, наверное, голосом – голосом глухого, - будет нечестно, если я не признаюсь. Я глух и читаю по губам. Я читаю ваш шепот, как если бы вы это прокричали.  
\- Десэ говорил, что он глухой, - подтвердил младший граф, - и я подумал, что при моей жизни это как раз неплохо.  
Старший не на шутку заинтересовался – даже вышел из-за кресла:  
\- А видишь-то ты хорошо?  
\- Как орел. Я же зубы лечу, острый глаз мне нужен.  
Старший граф отворил створки дверей – от дверей отпрыгнул потревоженный камердинер:  
\- Ступай в конец комнаты, так, чтобы видеть кресло его сиятельства. А ты, Рене, продолжай говорить о том, о чем рассказывал мне, пока он не пришел. И как можно тише.  
Я отошел в соседнюю комнату, встал напротив двери – камердинеры изумленно на меня таращились – и стал смотреть на кресло. В кресле Рене устроился поудобнее, подперев голову рукой, обратил на меня свой олений взор и начал рассказ, подозреваю, что шепотом – стоит сказать ему спасибо – прекрасно артикулируя:  
\- Не знаю, Остерман их стравил или само так вышло. Ягужинский явился в дом к фон Бюрену, на обед, за обедом напился пьян и высказал хозяину все, что о нем думает. Все, что у него накипело. Обозвал в том числе бездарностью и постельной грелкой. Тот не то чтобы обиделся на грелку – грелка для него не новость – но вернул ему эту грелку, прибавив к ней содомита и, кажется, армейскую соску. Ягужинский выхватил шпагу, и они бились, как львы, пока их не разняли. По другой версии, обер-прокурор гнался за фон Бюреном вокруг стола, но я за первую версию, ведь фон Бюрен мой друг, а прокурор – нет. Ты уверен, Гасси, что постороннему человеку нужно это слушать?  
\- Если он врал, то он ничего не услышал, - отвечал стоящий у двери Гасси и затем позвал меня, - Иди же, лекарь, поведай нам, что ты слышал.  
Я вернулся в кабинет, старший граф прикрыл за мной створки дверей, не дожидаясь камердинера.  
\- Говори же, я верю в тебя! – приказал прекрасный Рене.  
\- Я не знаю высоких особ, о которых говорило ваше сиятельство…  
\- И слава богу!  
\- Речь шла о том, как одна высокая особа, хватив за обедом лишку, гналась за не менее высокой особой вокруг стола, вооружившись шпагой. Так же упомянут был предмет ночного обихода…  
\- Они бились как львы! – с комическим возмущением возразил младший граф. Старший глядел на меня со жгучим интересом.  
\- Рене, уступи мне его! Мне как раз нужен в Польше такой вот шпион, - старший сделал умоляющие глаза, и стало видно, как похожи братья.  
\- Нетушки, Гасси! - капризно отвечал жеманный Рене, - такое сокровище нужно мне самому. Как зовут тебя, лекарь?  
\- Бартоломеус Климт, - отвечал я.  
\- Из рижских Климтов?  
\- Из голландских, ваше сиятельство.  
\- Ты можешь посмотреть, что с моим зубом? Если мне понравятся твои ответы, я, пожалуй, найму тебя.  
\- Посмотреть здесь, в кабинете? Мне понадобится вода, чтобы вымыть руки, и чистые салфетки.  
Рене тут же призвал слугу и потребовал принести все, что я просил. Старший брат следил за младшим с выражением мучительной, ревнивой нежности на каменном своем лице.  
Принесли воду и салфетки, я вымыл руки, смочил салфетку водой:  
\- Откройте рот, ваше сиятельство, я должен взглянуть.  
Розовый рот раскрылся, и я салфеткой стер с губ Рене карминовую помаду. Тот пытался пальцем указать мне, какой зуб его беспокоит, и, наверное, издавал соответствующие звуки – я-то их не слышал.  
\- Я все вижу, ваше сиятельство, вы мне только мешаете.  
Четвертый зуб в верхней челюсти шатался, как после удара. Тут ничего и не нужно было делать – через пару недель врастет себе обратно. Можно было, конечно, посоветовать пациенту на всякий случай удалить все-все зубы, как в свое время посоветовал коварный дантист бедняге Руа Солей, но я не сторонник Сорбонской методы…  
\- Можете закрыть рот, ваше сиятельство, - проговорил я, вытирая руки, - Хоть и боюсь утратить столь благородного пациента, но вынужден вам признаться – ничего тут делать не нужно. Просто не трогайте и постарайтесь не жевать пару недель этой стороной. Дней через десять зуб перестанет шататься и врастет обратно. Я дам вам средство, чтобы полоскать…  
\- Вот что, Бартоло, - Красавчик Рене облизнул губы и посмотрел на меня – глаза у него были темно-карие и без блеска, как бархат, из-за длинных ресниц, - Ты мне подходишь. Приходи завтра в это же время, и если сойдемся в цене – ты посмотришь моих девочек, им что-то больно глотать в последнее время. А теперь иди, - младший граф извернулся в кресле, гибкий, как змея, и с улыбкой посмотрел на брата, - у нас еще не все сплетни рассказаны. Гасси, я снова весь твой.  
Я поклонился – они не обратили на меня внимания. Я вышел из кабинета, и дворецкий проводил меня – до черного хода. Две вещи занимали мой ум. На стене в гостиной, где стоял я во время импровизированного экзамена, висел гобелен по мотивам картины нашего художника Питера Брейгеля – «Охотники на снегу». Этот Брейгель в барочном стиле привел меня в легкое оцепенение.  
И еще кое-что. Когда я смывал помаду с губ Рене, часть белил стерлась, краешек маски приподнялся, показав лилово-желтую, подживающую уже гематому. Совсем чуть-чуть – но я понял, почему он был так тщательно накрашен. «Бьют их там что ли, при дворе – как в крепостном театре?» - думал я.  
На набережной мне встретился Десэ – он отвернулся, сделал вид, что не знает меня, и прошел мимо графского дома, увидев стоящую у подъезда карету.

Поздно вечером Десэ сам разыскал меня.  
\- Я слышал, можно тебя поздравить?  
\- Спасибо, Десэ, - искренне поблагодарил я его, - если граф платит так, как он выглядит – это и вправду хорошее место.  
\- Он платит даже лучше, чем выглядит – у него в ладошках по дырке, через которые утекают все деньги, - усмехнулся Десэ, но злые глаза его не смеялись, - Ты уедешь от него весь в золоте, если не будешь, конечно, дураком.  
\- Это был бы плагиат, - возразил я, - граф решил бы, что я копирую его неповторимый стиль.  
\- А, так его имя – Рейнгольд, вот он и носит одно сплошное золото. Считает, наверное, что это бог знает как остроумно. Умом он, правда, не блещет – только позументами. Вот брат его умница, но я предпочитаю работать с Красавчиком, он витает в облаках, и руки у меня развязаны.  
\- Его брат – это Гасси?  
\- Густав он, - пренебрежительно проговорил Десэ, - эти лифляндцы называют друг друга, как французы, и даже фамилию свою произносят как «Левольд». Они такие же Гасси и Рене, как я Потап. Красавчик выклевал мне весь мозг, как дятел – как и что там, в Версале? Что носят, как ходят? Ну я и рассказал ему, как ходят – все углы загажены в этом его Версале. Один горшок – у короля, а все остальные метят по углам, как кошки.  
\- Ты был в Версале, Десэ? – не поверил я, уж очень не вязался мрачный Десэ с моими представлениями о блистательной резиденции французских королей.  
\- Я же говорил тебе, что род мой не ниже, чем у выскочек, виденных тобою сегодня. Мое дворянство подтверждено королем Людовиком – не тем, правда, что сейчас, а предыдущим. Я давно не был дома…  
\- Сколько же тебе тогда лет?  
Десэ посмотрел на меня мертвенными своими глазами – и взгляд его был тяжел и ядовит, как ртуть.  
\- А ты как думаешь? Я – Десэ, а сколько, по-твоему, лет смерти?  
«Понятно, почему у него такой взгляд, - догадался я, - Он чокнутый».  
\- А знаешь ты, Десэ, кто такие Ягужинский и фон Бюрен? – спросил я, отчасти чтобы отвлечь его, отчасти – в надежде, что он знает.  
\- Ягужинский – посол в Берлине, а фон Бюрен… Если говорить о нем вслух всю правду, можно и лишиться языка. А если умолчать эту правду – так, пожалуй, и выйдет, что он никто.  
\- Я не понял тебя, Десэ.  
\- И не нужно. Завтра ты отправишься к графу, примешься за свои обязанности. И через неделю, а то и меньше, узнаешь в полной мере, что за штука такая – граф фон Бюрен. Не увидишь – так услышишь о нем изрядно. А пока работай себе, лечи Красавчику зубки.  
Я захотел спросить, об чей кулак расшатались эти зубки, но не решился. А ведь Десэ вполне мог знать ответ даже на такой вопрос.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Десэ, - повторил я еще раз, - я в долгу не останусь.  
\- Не нужны мне твои деньги, - отмахнулся Десэ, - разве что я вдруг попрошу тебя об услуге – ты ведь мне не откажешь?  
\- Конечно, Десэ, - пообещал я, и на душе заскреблись кошки.

Так и вышло, что я, Бартоломеус Климт, сделался личным хирургом обер-гофмаршала Рейнгольда Левенвольде, по прозвищу Красавчик, и поселился в комнате на антресолях его роскошного петербургского дома. Там же, на антресолях, обитал и столь прославленный в столице гарем любвеобильного графа – пять-семь изящных танцовщиц, и благодаря непостоянству хозяина и его пресыщенности состав гарема сменялся так часто, что я и не запоминал лиц – только те части, которые приходилось мне осматривать.  
В соседней со мною комнате жил дворецкий Кейтель, напыщенный степенный остзеец. К счастью, он счел меня человеком вполне почтенным, а значит, равным себе и достойным своей высокой дружбы. Дружба эта выражалась в основном в том, что по вечерам, когда наш граф с упоением блистал в высшем свете, мы в комнате Кейтеля с не меньшим упоением резались в карты.  
Я не был слугой, но так как ходил я через черный ход, и с господами встречался лишь тогда, когда граф одалживал мою скромную персону для рванья зубов своим приятелям – я не видел смысла гордиться перед прислугой и вскоре снискал к себе ровное почтительное расположение. Медицинские же услуги, оказанные поварам после ожога на кухне, и горничной – после неудачного аборта – превратили расположение в добрую дружбу. Над глухотой моей беззлобно посмеивались, но не более того – мне не пришлось ощутить на себе ни одной из жестоких шуток вроде тех, что в избытке преследовали меня на службе в Риге. Разве что моя способность читать по губам вдохновила спасенную мною горничную на маленькое хулиганство – стоя в самом конце анфилады комнат произносила она одними губами «Я люблю вас, Бартоло», я склонял голову в ответ на безмолвное это признание, и девушка радостно смеялась.  
Десэ появлялся в доме почти каждый день. Слуги боялись его и считали чем-то вроде дьявола – я понял, что связано это было с гибелью моего предшественника. Впрочем, и отрицательное обаяние самого Десэ не могло не сыграть роли. Десэ входил в дом, как и я, через черный ход, с ног до головы закутанный в простой свой черный плащ, и не дожидаясь провожатых, сам поднимался в графские покои. В покоях проводил он по нескольку часов, и в эти часы прислуга изгонялась. Десэ лично закрывал на задвижки двери графской спальни. Я подумал было дурно о графе – о Десэ хуже, чем есть, выдумать было нельзя – но Кейтель разъяснил мне, что граф наш балуется алхимией, а Десэ алхимик. По словам его, Десэ приглашен был из Версаля еще отцом нынешнего графа и являлся то ли пажом, то ли племянником знаменитой Мон Вуазен. По мнению Кейтеля, Десэ с графом много лет искали философский камень, но меня терзали подозрения, что ищут они нечто совершенно иное. Десэ держал на заднем дворе клетки с кошками, и кошки эти постоянно заменялись новыми, как балерины в графском гареме – одни исчезали куда-то, другие появлялись. Десэ делал вид, что не знает меня, и я притворялся, что мы с ним незнакомы – так что спросить у него о кошках не было никакой возможности.  
Хозяин дома летел по жизни легко, как мотылек, подхваченный восходящими воздушными потоками. Может, и ожидало его в конце пути неизбежное пламя – но сейчас граф весело парил над миром на золотых своих крылышках и горя не ведал. Это был, наверное, единственный пример на моей памяти, когда человек жил именно такой жизнью, которой хотел. Граф спал до обеда и выходил к завтраку в драгоценном своем шлафроке, когда в других домах разливали по тарелкам обеденный суп. Он завтракал – за ширмой музыканты играли сочинения Генделя. После завтрака мог явиться Десэ, а мог и не явиться – тогда граф валялся на козетке с французской книжкой, а музыканты продолжали играть. Иногда он принимал в кабинете просителей – но они долго не задерживались. К вечеру камердинеры облачали его в золотую экипировку, он рисовал на лице свою загадочную венецианскую маску, делавшую его на десять лет моложе, и уезжал ко двору в сказочном своем экипаже. К ночи экипаж возвращался, граф проносился по комнатам, как измученная долгими перелетами птица – проигравшийся в карты в пух и прах, пахнущий чужими духами, раздраженный чужими несовершенствами – и двор не Версаль, и фрейлины толсты, и фон Бюрен жестокая злюка… Граф ужинал под своего Генделя, сбрасывал золотое оперение, смывал краску и звал к себе одну или двух балерин – «на большее сил нет, ей-богу…» Случались вечера, когда граф оставался ночевать во дворце – в своей маленькой комнатке гофмаршала. Были и вечера, когда граф ночевал дома, но не звал к себе никого – все казались противны – тогда лакей приносил ему сундучок с рукоделием, и граф сосредоточенно вязал на спицах уродливые безразмерные шарфы. Возможно, вязание утешало его в каких-то нам неведомых неудачах.  
Он не был зол и не был жаден – и я, и слуги любили его за это, зная, как живется в других домах. О характере его могу сказать вот что. Мой сводный брат Петер учился в иезуитской школе, и в школе этой ученики втыкали в землю шпагу и должны были поливать ее, пока не зацветет. Граф напоминал мне такую шпагу, неожиданно расцветшую пышными белыми цветами – на стальном отточенном стебле. Под всей его легкомысленной беспомощностью всегда угадывалась – острая смертоносная сталь. До меня доходили слухи о том, что на службе своей, среди придворных интриганов – он считался интриганом чуть ли не самым пущим, а стиль его управления императорским двором называли – «железная рука в шелковой перчатке». Змеиное кубло концертмейстеров и гофмаршалов подчинялось ему с трепетом и почтением, Рене Левенвольд был диктатором в своем позолоченном царстве, а знаменитые Арайя и Даль Ольо, музыканты-царедворцы, опасные и ядовитые придворные гадюки, с благоговением посвящали своему патрону изысканные кантаты и концерты. Почтенные господа придворные, напыщенные и тупые русские князья, трепетали перед обер-гофмаршалом, как студенты перед инспектором, и покорно наряжались в предписанные цвета, и мылись, и вычесывали вшей, и чистили ногти – как бы ни было это противно их аристократической древней природе.

Однажды граф призвал меня к себе и спросил, подбирая слова – хотя прежде говорил прямо о вещах самых низменных и щекотливых:  
\- Бартоло, есть ли средство, чтобы человек захотел…чтобы ему захотелось, - граф сделал рукой неопределенный округлый жест, - но только не шпанская мушка, не так грубо. Чтобы увлечь душу, а не тело…  
\- Вы говорите о приворотах, ваше сиятельство? Для мужчины или для женщины?  
\- Для… мужчины. Ты имеешь в виду цель или заказчика? В любом случае – оба они мужчины.  
Я подумал – с чего это графа понесло по мальчикам? Неужели балерины закончились? В тоне его было что-то такое, что я понял – если я откажусь, он найдет какую-нибудь местную бабку.  
-Почему бы вашему сиятельству не обратиться к Десэ? – француз не раз провозглашал себя духовным наследником Мон Вуазен.  
\- Мерзавец говорит, что не умеет… - граф беспомощно пожал плечами и одарил меня страдающим взглядом раненой лани.  
Лекарства, привезенные мною из Риги, иссякли, чтобы произвести новые, мне не хватало кое-каких приборов, и я сказал:  
\- Это возможно, но мне понадобится перегонный куб.  
Не думал я, что наш щеголь знает, что такое перегонный куб, но он не спросил – что это? Он спросил:  
\- Что еще тебе понадобится?  
\- Белладонна, вербена, масло розы и кровь заказчика. Остальное у меня есть с собою, - я отвечал наугад, понятия не имея, как готовятся приворотные зелья. Впрочем, в таких делах главное не ингредиенты, а настрой на победу.  
\- А что еще – холодильник? Ты не водку ли гнать собираешься, Бартоло?  
Я отвечал, что нет, и куб с холодильником нужны не только для производства водки. Меня позабавило, что придворный пустоцвет и правда что-то смыслит в алхимии. Граф прикусил губу, накрутил на палец черную прядь, и после минутного раздумья проговорил – а я, как всегда, прочел по его губам:  
\- Пойдем, я предоставлю тебе твой куб.  
Мы вышли из кабинета – и столкнулись с Десэ. В руках у Десэ была клетка, и в клетке сидела снежно-белая кошка.  
\- Отлично, что ты здесь, Десэ, - улыбнулся граф, - пойдем с нами, ты покажешь Бартоло наш перегонный куб. Я не совсем уверен, что знаю, как он работает.  
Лицо Десэ страшно переменилось, его безжизненные глаза потемнели, и француз разразился длинной гневной тирадой на своем родном языке. Граф следил за ним с холодным любопытством, и ни один мускул не дрогнул на красивом его лице.  
\- Ты же благородный человек, Десэ, - по-немецки произнес граф, когда Десэ закончил свою тираду, - Ты должен помнить, что невежливо говорить в присутствии человека на языке, которого он не знает.  
\- Выходит, ваше сиятельство при дворе демонстрируют дурное воспитание? – расхохотался Десэ, - Вы шепчетесь по-французски с одной высокой особой – именно в надежде, что вас не поймут.  
\- Тебе и это известно? – граф брезгливо поморщился, - Что ж, простим друг другу прегрешения против этикета, и пойдем, Десэ – покажем Бартоло его куб.  
\- Вам мало было его предшественника? – прошептал Десэ, забывая, что я читаю и шепот.  
Граф пожал плечами и направился в спальню, и Десэ последовал за ним, подхватив свою клетку. Я шел за ними, снедаемый жгучим любопытством. В спальне Десэ поставил на пол кошачью клетку и привычным жестом защелкнул на дверях задвижки. Граф тем временем отошел в угол спальни, за шпалеры, и провел ладонью по деревянной панели – его розовый перстень в отблесках свечи сделался сиреневым. Панель отошла в сторону, открыв проход в тесную комнатку без окон. По замыслу архитектора в такой комнате призван был прятаться ночной горшок. Граф внес в каморку подсвечник с горящими свечами – на полках отозвались бликами склянки со снадобьями, на узком столе заиграл отблесками пламени перегонный куб.  
\- Взгляни, Бартоло, здесь все есть, что тебе нужно? – граф, говоря со мною, всегда поворачивался ко мне лицом и тщательно артикулировал слова. Он был добрым человеком, что бы о нем не болтали.  
Я вошел в лабораторию – а это была именно алхимическая лаборатория, и ни что иное – и присмотрелся к снадобьям на полках. Какие-то были подписаны, и я увидел то, что искал, и то, что встретить и не надеялся. Ингредиент ушных капель, довольно редкий – ни в Риге, ни в Петербурге я смог его раздобыть. У графа он был.  
\- А что в тех банках, что никак не подписаны? – спросил я, и Десэ тут же ответил:  
\- Не твоего ума дело.  
Веселясь про себя, разглядел я средства от прыщей, от выпадения волос и для поддержания мужской силы. Были здесь и средства наподобие шпанской мушки – но увы, ничего от разбитого сердца.  
\- Здесь есть все, что нужно, ваше сиятельство, - отвечал я графу, - прикажете приступить?  
\- Погоди, пусть Десэ закончит со своей кошкой. Поднимись пока к себе, я пришлю за тобой. Десэ придет к тебе, когда все закончит.  
Десэ смотрел на меня, криво усмехаясь, и в страшных глазах его плясали огоньки свечей. Он открыл двери передо мною – я вышел – и двери снова закрылись. Именно тогда я и понял, что слух возвращается ко мне. За дверью услышал я далекий, лающий голос Десэ – немецкую речь с сильным французским акцентом - звучавший так, словно шел он из глубокой пещеры. Я подумал еще – не показалось ли мне это, ведь ни один дворянин никак не мог говорить с другим такими словами.

Так я начал работать в лаборатории под чутким присмотром Десэ. Страшный француз понял, что кроме производства лекарств ничего в лаборатории мне не интересно, и несколько смягчился. Кажется, он знал, что именно я делаю и даже над каким лекарством работаю – когда я пытался синтезировать ушные капли, Десэ молча подал мне с полки тот самый редкий ингредиент и потом еще одну склянку.  
\- Это не нужно, Десэ, - попытался я отказаться.  
\- А ты попробуй, добавь. На кончике ножа. Увидишь, так оно лучше будет.  
Может быть, оттого, что я его послушался – капли подействовали, и слух начал возвращаться ко мне – потихоньку, волнами. Были дни, когда правое ухо слышало так же, как до болезни. Я узнал, как звучат голоса людей вокруг меня – лающий голос Десэ, скрипучий говорок Кейтеля, воркующие контральто горничных. У графа Левенвольда голос был мягкий, как лебяжий пух. Я не признался ему в своем выздоровлении – ведь глухота была одним из условий приема меня на эту службу.  
Я приготовил графу его приворотное зелье, и счастливый любовник день спустя призвал меня в свой кабинет и щедро со мной расплатился.  
\- Спасибо, братец лис, - сказал он, намекая на рыжие мои волосы, - ты настоящий волшебник.  
\- Всегда к услугам вашего сиятельства, - отвечал я, думая «по вере вашей и воздастся вам»,- выходит, жертва пала к вашим ногам?  
\- Фу, Бартоло! – брезгливо сморщился прекрасный Рене, - Давай без подробностей!  
\- Ваше сиятельство позволит мне и дальше пользоваться лабораторией? Многие лекарства легче сделать самому, а не искать у аптекарей.  
\- Десэ мне сказал, что ты уже вовсю производишь какие-то порошки. Впрочем, можешь продолжать – Десэ смирился с тобой, а мне и подавно не жалко.  
\- Спасибо вам, ваше сиятельство. Позвольте задать вам еще один вопрос?  
\- Спрашивай, - я услышал его голос, обнявший меня мягкой волной, и в этом голосе звучало недовольство.  
\- Простите меня за назойливость, но гобелен в гостиной – это ведь копия Брейгеля, «Охотники на снегу»?  
\- Понятия не имею, - отвечал граф, и я услышал в его голосе скуку, и лень, и равнодушие – боже, как же хорошо слышать! – Кажется, он назывался «Зима». Или же «Доброй охоты», бог весть…Это подарок графини фон Бюрен, вот и висит на видном месте – иначе давно бы выбросил такое безобразие. Графиня сама его вышивала, или ткала – не знаю, что там женщины делают с гобеленами…  
Дверь распахнулась, на пороге возник Десэ – пробило пять часов, его время. В руках Десэ держал пушистую белую кошку. Просто держал на руках, без всякой клетки, весь в белом кошачьем пуху, и кошка висела на его руках, как горжетка.  
\- Она жива, Рене! – торжествующе воскликнул Десэ, - Мы победили, она жива!  
Я поразился тому, что бедняк Десэ зовет по имени блистательного гофмаршала, и зовет безо всякого титула. Змеиные глаза Десэ магнетически светились. Он встал так, чтоб я не видел его губ, совсем близко к графу, почти касаясь его своей кошкой, и проговорил тихо – но я услышал, услышал его:  
\- Дай мне одну из твоих девчонок, Рене, что тебе стоит…  
Если б Рене ответил «Нет, ни за что!», но он склонил голову, посмотрел на Десэ исподлобья чудными своими ангельскими глазами и отвечал:  
\- Хорошо, Десэ. Я только подумаю, кого…  
\- Это та самая кошка, ваше сиятельство? – спросил я, и граф ответил, вздрогнув, словно очнувшись:  
\- Нет, это другая. Та подохла.  
\- Эта – сестричка той, - пояснил веселый Десэ, - Они близняшки. Одна сестричка издохла, другая выжила – что тут непонятного?

Она не была балериной, просто пленная девушка с Кавказа, приглянувшаяся эстету Рене своей трогательной худобой. Неудивительно, что он так быстро ею наигрался. Когда Кейтель позвал меня к ней, была полночь. Наш граф еще резвился в высшем свете и не мог видеть дела рук своих – не своих, конечно, но без его воли ничего бы не случилось.  
Когда я пришел, она и дышала уже с трудом. В комнате стоял тяжелый запах, и ковры были испачканы, а три другие девушки сидели, сжавшись в комок, на своих постелях. От нее пахло чесноком и рвотой.  
\- Давно она так? – спросил я.  
\- Как вечером поужинали – так и началось, - поведал Кейтель.  
\- Почему вы сразу не послали за мной?  
\- А вы дома были? – с сарказмом поинтересовался Кейтель.  
Я удалял вросший ноготь госпоже фон Бисмарк – щедрый мой патрон одолжил меня на вечер. Он нередко присылал домой скорохода с запиской, нацарапанной кое-как куриным почерком, где предписывалось, к кому мне следует отправиться. В такие моменты я чувствовал себя непристойной дамой.  
Я промыл девушке желудок, но это ничему не помогло – она умирала. Она задыхалась, я нащупал пульс – он еле бился.  
\- Может, Хеда отравила себя? – послышался голос одной из узниц гарема, - Ей так не нравился его сиятельство…  
Я поднял голову и попросил, играя свою роль глухого:  
\- Повторите для меня, фройляйн. Я глух и читаю по губам.  
\- Она могла отравиться, - повторила девушка, - Она терпеть не могла его сиятельство…  
\- Где ей было взять яд?  
\- Может, из этого его розового перстня? Все говорят, там тофана.  
\- Ты дура, Луиза, - раздалось с другой кровати, - Хеда ужинала сегодня с господином Десэ. Он обещал забрать ее в свою страну и сделать там честной женщиной.  
\- Госпожой Десэ? – уточнил я.  
\- Боюсь, я остался без госпожи Десэ, - раздалось с порога. Я не повернул головы – я же был глухим для Десэ. Француз подошел к девушке, смерил взглядом мои разложенные инструменты и произнес задумчиво:  
\- Да, доктор Климт, при отравлении следует сперва промыть желудок, а затем давать антидот.  
\- Да вы что? – спросил я издевательски, глядя на него безумными глазами. Десэ почесал в голове, взъерошив свои белокурые волосы, и уставился на меня – асимметрия его лица сделалась особенно заметна:  
\- Вы стали нормально говорить, доктор, прежде вы кричали или шептали.  
\- Я научился, - отвечал я тихо.  
Десэ потрогал пульс несчастной Хеды и длинными своими пальцами закрыл ей глаза:  
\- Спокойной ночи, бедная госпожа Десэ…  
У Кейтеля затряслась челюсть. Я подумал, смогу ли я ненавидеть кого-либо сильнее, чем возненавидел Десэ. Внизу хлопнули двери, застучали по лестнице золотые каблучки – вернулся наш граф, золоченая кукла, марионетка в руках убийцы.  
Десэ спустился к нему, чтобы рассказать о случившемся. Потом француз забрал свою несостоявшуюся невесту и унес, просто перекинув через плечо тело, завернутое в покрывало. Наверное, отнес в подарок своему другу-прозектору.  
Я слышал, как ужинает граф – сегодня без Генделя, это был весь его траур по бедной Хеде, и это было бог знает как много с его стороны. У меня не хватило пороху спуститься и взять расчет. Что бы я сказал – «ваше сиятельство убийца и бездарный алхимик, и поэтому я от вас ухожу?»

Я не ушел от графа ни на следующий день, ни через неделю. Не знаю, дурной я человек или просто лишен сильной воли. Мне жаль было потерять деньги и, что уж скрывать, я боялся Десэ – хладнокровный господин Смерть мог поступить со мной не лучше, чем с несчастной Хедой. Видя мою покладистость, страшный француз сделался со мною почти ласков, в лаборатории подсказывал рецепты лекарств – и все его рецепты были лучше тех, что знал я. Его ум и поистине энциклопедические знания порою приводили меня в трепет, и я невольно роптал на провидение, подарившего таланты подобному негодяю.  
Первая загадка – с гобеленом – разрешилась. Пришло время проясниться и второй. Одним волшебным весенним вечером наш Красавчик явился домой, прижимая к лицу платок. Кейтель позвал меня, и я спустился со своих антресолей.  
\- Погляди-ка, братец лис, буду ли я жить с такой раной, - нервно смеясь, проговорил граф и отнял от лица платок. Три параллельные царапины алели на его щеке на фоне смазанных румян.  
Я промыл рану и посоветовал впредь быть поосторожнее с кошками. Рене рассмеялся своим серебристым смехом:  
\- Не выйдет, Бартоло, эта кошка бешеная, - и полетел в гостиную, как на крыльях. Я остался стоять со своей мокрой салфеткой – из столовой послышалась шарманка «Сарабанды».  
На антресолях имелся небольшой балкончик – оттуда Кейтель следил за происходящим на лестнице и в гостиной, как орел из гнезда. Я поднялся как раз до этого балкончика, когда внизу раздалось торжественное:  
\- К вашему сиятельству княгиня Натали Лопухина!  
Бархатно-шелковый вихрь ворвался в столовую. Такой женщины я не видел прежде и не увижу уже никогда. Это была такая красавица… У нее были синие глаза и талия, которую можно обхватить двумя пальцами, и алые ленты развевались в вороных волосах. И она плакала.  
На балкончик с небывалой для своей комплекции прытью вознесся Кейтель и, обхватив меня за плечи, заставил опуститься на корточки. Глядя мне в лицо – он считал меня глухим – Кейтель прошептал:  
\- Сиди тихо. Сейчас будет спектакль.  
Граф поднялся с кресел навстречу гостье, и дама, не смущаясь прислуги и музыкантов, букетом роз упала к его ногам. Падение сопровождалось темпераментной тирадой на французском языке.  
\- Что она говорит? Я не знаю французского, - шепотом спросил я у Кейтеля.  
\- Само собой, не хочет, чтоб бросал, - с удовольствием разъяснил Кейтель, - будет знать, как графу рожу драть…  
Меня смутило неожиданное просторечие церемонного Кейтеля – но внизу происходило и вовсе невероятное. Дама почти лежала на полу, обхватив графскую ногу, а бедняга Рене пытался вырваться и осторожно так пятился – дама ехала по паркету следом. Музыканты сбежали, слуги попрятались.  
\- Рейнгольд, Je t'aime, - причитала дама - это и я понимал.  
Наконец наш Красавчик смягчился и протянул к ней руки – страдалица тут же обвила его, как омела, и покрыла поцелуями следы своих когтей. Рене за руку увел ее прочь – в спальню, не иначе – и спектакль окончился.  
Так я впервые увидел княгиню Наталью, метрессу Рене Левенвольда. Позже, когда граф «одалживал» меня, чтобы осмотреть княгининых детей и однажды даже, чтобы отворить кровь ее пьянице-мужу, - я поближе познакомился с прекрасной княгиней. Это тоже был цветок на стальном стебле. Глава семьи и хозяйка дома, интриганка и деспот, она любила своего позолоченного избранника с какой-то звериной, отчаянной ревностью. Пьяница-муж был воском в ее руках. При дворе обожали ее и боялись. Это была Диана, богиня охоты – но лишенная своей невинности. Привязанность княгини напоминала кольца удава, сжимавшие жертву, но и жертва ускользала, не шла в руки – и обоим игрокам нравилась такая игра.  
Я спрашивал Кейтеля, как сибарит Красавчик терпит столь агрессивную, деспотическую, порой драчливую метрессу, и Кейтель отвечал глубокомысленно:  
\- Главное, что оба довольны. Его сиятельство такое обожает – иногда он специально просит своих девочек кусаться.  
Десэ же – грешным делом я задал этот вопрос и ему, что не служит к моей чести – ответил и вовсе загадочно:  
\- Княгиня - женщина-трофей, первая дама двора, а наш Красавчик привык иметь все самое лучшее. К тому же Наталья – копия своего дядюшки, в такие глаза Рене готов смотреть вечно.  
Я признался, что ничего не понял.  
\- Красавчик был дружен с дядей, да тот помер, вот Красавчик и полюбил племянницу, оттого что глаза похожи, - терпеливо пояснил Десэ, - глазищи эти синие монсовские, кто в них только не тонул… Да и лучше Натальи ему и не найти никого. Может, и хотелось бы, да только братец в Вене, а фон Бюрен – тот проданный товар…

К тому моменту я узнал уже, и что за штука – граф фон Бюрен, и почему он проданный товар. Фон Бюрен этот, давний приятель братьев Левенвольдов, был ничем иным, как морганатическим мужем русской царицы. То есть товар-то был продан весьма задорого – именно этим и попрекал когда-то фон Бюрена пребывающий ныне в почетной ссылке в Берлине посол Ягужинский. Официально фон Бюрен числился на должности обер-камергера, то есть придворного завхоза, и носил на поясе соответствующий ключик.  
Не знаю, чем так прельстил Красавчика этот злобный и недалекий, по всеобщему мнению, господин – обаяние власти, абсолютная недоступность в качестве амурного интереса, или просто они были родственные души – но патрон мой попал под влияние его несомненно демонической натуры. Фон Бюрен был в духе – и Рене сиял отраженным светом, фон Бюрен злился или рыдал (а такое случалось куда чаще) – Рене хмурился и кусал губы. Наш граф, как ветер, приносил в дом минутное настроение своего столь высоко оцененного друга – так любовник возвращается, пропахший духами недавней метрессы. Даже мне, ничтожному, приходилось выслушивать жалобы патрона на «этого безмозглого кентавра, лишенного элементарных навыков этикета». Я лишь почтительно кивал – мне не выпало чести не то что познакомиться – даже увидеть фон Бюрена. А когда честь все-таки выпала – не могу сказать, что я захлебнулся от восторга.  
Начиналось лето, и двор собирался переезжать в Петергоф – по всему дому расставлены были сундуки и коробки с хозяйскими шляпами, и золотая пудра туманом стояла в покоях обольстительного Рене. Кейтель задумчиво бродил среди болванов с париками и строго, но справедливо оценивал – которые из них достойны последовать ко двору за своим владельцем. Сам Кейтель был уже и зван, и избран – ему предстояло сопровождать Красавчика в Петергоф. Я вспомнил, что говорил мне Десэ о Версале, и спросил у дворецкого:  
\- Говорят, у французского Людовика во дворце во всех углах насрано, а в наших дворцах что – тоже?  
\- А зачем, как ты думаешь, переезжают? – степенно отвечал Кейтель, - Посуди сам, одних зимних дворцов у нас пять. У Людовика-то один всего на зиму, и один на лето – оттого у него, наверное, дела с запахами обстоят похуже.  
Тут-то и примчался скороход с запиской от графа, написанной такой куриной лапой, словно Рене писал ее, положив бумагу кому-то на спину. Это был приказ мне срочно – слово срочно повторялось трижды – приехать в манеж и отыскать какого-то конюха, то ли Готлиба, то ли Гитлера – почерк у графа был дивный. Кейтель велел заложить для меня карету, и спустя полчаса – три раза срочно, как и велел мне граф – я был в манеже, где встретил меня конюх по имени Гюнтер.  
\- Я провожу вас, доктор, - конюх поманил меня, и я последовал за ним. Прежде я никогда не бывал в манеже – я все-таки человеческий доктор, а не конский – и, надо сказать, был впечатлен. Кони здесь жили как короли, жилище моей семьи в Амстердаме было меньше, чем эти стойла.  
В каморке за ширмой лежал человек с лицом, прикрытым кровавой тряпкой, и стонал. Я заставил его отнять от лица тряпку – лоб бедняги был рассечен, нос сломан, под глазами цвели фингалы.  
\- Кто тебя так – конь? Копытом? – спросил я, промывая рану.  
\- Конь копытом? – криво усмехнулся страдалец и сморщился – я начал сшивать рассеченные края, - Сам его сиятельство граф фон Бюрен своей изящной графской ножкой…  
Я подумал – ничего себе ножка, но Гюнтер произнес сурово, обращаясь к жертве:  
\- Скажи спасибо, что он шпор не носит.  
\- Зато хлыст он носит и этот… шамберьер, - сквозь зубы отвечал пострадавший.  
\- А ты думаешь, на съезжей тебя ждали бы другие шамберьеры? – поинтересовался Гюнтер, - радуйся, что граф не жандарм и драться не умеет, и ты легко отделался.  
\- Я закончил, - я собрал свои инструменты. Значит, фон Бюрен еще и дерется… неудивительно, что наш Рене до такой степени им очарован…  
\- Я выведу вас, - сказал Гюнтер, - надеюсь, все виденное останется между нами?  
\- Что случилось в манеже – останется в манеже, - заверил я и последовал за ним к карете.  
Дома уже ждал меня наш Красавчик – грациозно полулежал на козетке в облаке золотой своей пудры. Увидев меня, он сел на козетке, поджав под себя одну ногу – вот вроде бы и взрослый человек, а вел себя как … ну совсем неподобающе собственному высокому статусу.  
\- Что там? Все плохо? – спросил он в нетерпении, и я удивился – благородный граф беспокоился о здоровье ничтожного конюха.  
\- Напротив, будет жить. Я зашил ему лоб и выправил нос.  
\- Лучше б ты зашил ему рот, - вздохнул Рене.  
Я хотел было посоветовать обратиться за такой услугой к Десэ, но тут в прихожей послышался шум и голоса – Кейтеля и еще кого-то. Кто-то этот ворвался в гостиную с возгласом в адрес отброшенного Кейтеля:  
\- Прочь, болван! – и я наконец-то узрел сиятельного фон Бюрена.  
Это был высокий человек, весьма красивый, но с каким-то отталкивающим взглядом черных драконьих глаз. Десэ еще стоило поучиться так смотреть. Одет он был великолепно – как и подобает любимой игрушке русской государыни – но без бьющей в глаза роскоши. Граф фон Бюрен был довольно упитан, но очень легок в движениях. Что-то общее было у него во внешности со старшим Левенвольдом, но тот был весь достоинство, а этот – порыв и смятение. Его модная прическа «а-ля лорд Катогэн» растрепалась, и стального цвета пряди упали на лоб.  
\- И ты поди прочь! – приказал он и мне. Граф фон Бюрен явно незнаком был с хорошим тоном. Я поднялся на балкончик – Кейтель уже сидел там – и оба мы воззрились на развернувшийся внизу спектакль.  
\- Рене, он умер? – спросил невоспитанный господин, - Я убийца?  
\- Эрик, ты только что прогнал лекаря, - укоризненно произнес Рене, довольный, как сытая кошка, - Но я разочарую тебя – ты не убийца.  
\- А жаль, - отвечал сиятельный фон Бюрен. Манжеты его висели клочьями – он их разодрал, то ли в гневе, то ли от страха.  
\- Как тебе только в голову пришло, Эрик, избить человека свободного, своего соотечественника? Это же не раб, не крепостной, - имя «Эрик» наш граф произносил на французский манер, с ударением на второй слог.  
Мне еще предстояло привыкать и привыкать к патрицианской морали здешних господ, вовсе не считавших крепостных за людей.  
\- Этот мерзавец загнал мою лучшую кобылу, - злобно выдохнул фон Бюрен, усаживаясь на козетку рядом с Рене, - это животное ни черта не смыслит в выездке. Жаль, я не убил его…  
\- И убил бы, - умиротворяюще предложил Рене, - что бы тебе грозило? Полицмейстер твой друг…  
\- Он у меня на жалованье, - уточнил честный фон Бюрен.  
\- Тем более не вижу повода рвать манжеты, - нежно проговорил Рене, - кто-то еще только ждет из Парижа таких кружев, а ты их уже порвал.  
\- Не завидуй, я пришлю тебе такие же, - уже успокоившись, с приятной улыбкой пообещал фон Бюрен, - Что же мне делать с негодяем? Может, добить? Сейчас он начнет болтать о моей невозможной жестокости…  
\- Отправь на родину. Пусть он там хоть болтает, хоть протестный листок издает – нам будет уже все равно, ведь так?  
\- Пожалуй, - когда фон Бюрен улыбался, улыбка у него выходила хорошая – все зубы на месте, что здесь в России редкость, - Мне пора возвращаться. Будут ставить оперу, и я должен сидеть рядом с муттер – я обещал развлекать ее, чтоб она не уснула.  
\- Я знаю, что это за опера – ее ставит мой Арайя. Они так вопят, что ее величество точно не изволит уснуть. Я присмотрел там себе одну певицу – она будет петь Диану, у тебя появится шанс оценить мой вкус.  
\- Если хочешь, я отвезу тебя, Рене, - предложил уже добродушный фон Бюрен. Рене нашарил под козеткой туфли и посмотрел на своего визави, чуть склонив голову:  
\- Хорошо, Эрик. Только нужно кое-что поправить, а то над нами будут смеяться, - и своими острыми пальчиками Красавчик коснулся головы фон Бюрена и ловко спрятал в «катогэн» выбившиеся стальные пряди.  
\- Не нужно, Рене, дома меня ждет куафер, - смутился суровый фон Бюрен. И я подумал – все-таки я хороший зельевар. Никто, конечно, не упал ни к чьим ногам – это было просто невозможно. Но если между нашим графом и Натальей плавился воздух и летели искры, - эти двое мужчин смотрели друг на друга – как в зеркало. И все не могли отвести глаз.

На другой день с заднего двора стартовала подвода, груженная нарядами и графскими шляпами. Кейтель, напыщенный и счастливый, уезжал в Петергоф. Граф собирался проделать тот же путь в составе кавалькады придворных, отправлявшейся от Летнего дворца.  
Я провожал взглядом облако пыли, летевшее за уходящей подводой, когда ко мне подошла Мария – та самая горничная, когда-то спасенная мною – и предложила, прямо глядя мне в лицо ясными глазами:  
\- Хотите посмотреть, как они поедут? Ее величество, наш граф и все-все?  
\- Вам было мало графа у нас дома, Мария? – удивился я.  
\- Но там же будут – все, весь свет!  
Я подумал – странное желание – смотреть добровольно на выезд полусотни типов вроде фон Бюрена или князя Черкасского, когда-то угостившего меня плетьми. Да еще толкотня в толпе народа…  
\- Нас там затопчут, Мария, - предупредил я. Мария сделала круглые жалобные глаза – я сразу понял, у кого она научилась этому фокусу – и взмолилась:  
\- Пойдемте, Бартоло! Нас никто не затопчет, мы будем смотреть на выезд с крыши дома, нас пустит мой знакомый, лакей господ Хитрово. Я боюсь идти одна, без провожатого, а посмотреть так хочется…  
Я не смог отказать этой девушке. Не так уж часто выходил я из дома, и прогуляться в компании очаровательной спутницы, а заодно помахать графу на прощание с крыши господ Хитрово – не самая дурная идея.  
Мы вышли на крышу через слуховое окно – я, Мария и еще с десяток таких же любопытных, по большей части лакеи и горничные окрестных господ. Мы стояли среди труб и смотрели вниз – пока еще никто не спешил ехать.  
\- Что-то давно не видно у нас господина Десэ, - проговорил я, изображая подобие светской беседы. Мария оперлась ладошкой о выступ трубы и отвечала, почему-то зардевшись:  
\- Мы виделись с ним вчера. Гуляли, вот как с вами. У господина Десэ все хорошо, только он собирается вернуться домой, на родину.  
Мне стало не по себе.  
\- Он что-то обещал вам, Мария? – спросил я хрипло.  
\- Как вы узнали? Он обещал забрать меня с собой, в свою страну. Сказал, что граф даст мне вольную. Ой, едут, едут!  
На проспекте показались первые всадники, и Мария уже не отрывала глаз от процессии.  
\- Он обещал сделать вас госпожой Десэ? – спросил я, терзаемый дурным предчувствием. Мария только отмахнулась от меня:  
\- Не гневите бога, дворяне не женятся на крепостных. Смотрите, ее величество, в такой роскошной-роскошной карете, и рядом на коне – ее граф фон Бюрен. Как я и думала – мрачен и прекрасен…Госпожа фон Бюрен – даже отсюда видны ее бриллианты… И цесаревна Лисавет – как же она хороша…  
Фон Бюрен держался в седле как наследный принц – недаром наш граф называл его кентавром. В конной ипостаси он и в самом деле смотрелся превосходно.  
\- Смотрите, карета княгини Натальи. А вот и наш граф! У него вот-вот улетит шляпа!  
\- Ваш граф в седле – как мешок с сами знаете чем, а наш – настоящий шевалье, - с гордостью признал подошедший к нам лакей в ливрее цветов фон Бюренов. Я не стал возражать – Красавчик наш в седле не очень-то соответствовал своему прозвищу - а вот Мария пожелала лакею свалиться с крыши.  
\- Смотрите, княжна Черкасская! – воскликнула Мария, - Узнаете свою обидчицу?  
Я узнал – семипудовая обидчица за прошедшие месяцы сделалась еще толще.  
\- За что ее не любит наш граф? – спросил я.  
\- А вы не знали? Княжна Варвара была его невестой, да только граф так и не женился на ней.  
\- Не любит толстеньких? – догадался я.  
\- Ваше сокровище не подошло Черкасским, - пояснил за Марию ехидный лакей, - карты, бабы, долги, да и роду не самого замечательного – вот и дали от ворот поворот.  
\- Лететь тебе с крыши, - пригрозила Мария, - наш и сам-то не больно хотел. А уж как княгиня Наталья этого не хотела…  
Я представил, как она этого не хотела – не стоило и уточнять, в чем не-хотение выражалось.  
Внизу по проспекту ехали уже какие-то незначительные личности, и Мария засобиралась домой. Мы спустились на улицу и задворками побрели к дому. Встреча Марии с Десэ не давала мне покоя.  
\- Не боитесь вы ехать во Францию с таким человеком, как господин Десэ? – спросил я ее.  
\- Не во Францию, а в Британию. Он обещал мне волю, безбедную жизнь – вы же все равно не поймете, что это для меня, вы немец.  
\- Я не немец, - возразил я, - но я и правда, не понимаю. Он просит за это каких-то услуг от вас?  
\- Просит – от меня? Вы смеетесь, Бартоло? Десэ просит услуг - у графа – меня ли, бедную ли Хеду. Сами мы не решаем ничего. Нам велят – и мы пойдем хоть с Десэ, хоть с самим чертом. Мы – дворня.  
Слово «дворня» она произнесла по-русски. Я не уверен, понимала ли Мария, что ей грозило. И мне горько говорить об этом сейчас, но я, трус и дурак, не посмел предупредить ее об участи, которая ее ожидала. Я только проклял в очередной раз патрицианскую мораль графа и пожелал ему свалиться с лошади по дороге в Петергоф.  
\- Раз вы немец, вы читаете по-немецки? – задумчиво проговорила Мария.  
\- Говорю же, я не немец, - напомнил я, - мы, Климты, фламандские евреи.  
\- И по-немецки вы, Климты, не читаете? – уточнила Мария.  
\- Отчего же, читаем, - пожал я плечами. Мы остановились возле куста цветущей сирени, пьянящий запах обнял нас, Мария заглянула мне в глаза и улыбнулась, чуть склонив голову к плечу – совсем как Рене:  
\- Прочтете мне одну записку? Я по-русски хорошо читаю, хоть и не глазами, а вслух, а по-немецки – пока никак…  
\- Я попробую, - отвечал я, весь под обаянием момента – аромат сирени, красивая девушка, тайна… Мария извлекла из корсажа белый треугольничек – дорогая, плотная бумага – и протянула мне:  
\- Только не выдавайте меня, Бартоло.  
Я развернул конверт – видно было, что листок этот смяли, расправили и затем сложили заново. Кое-где бумага обуглилась и была серой от пепла. Я узнал почерк нашего графа – острые буковки, как следы птичьих лапок – что-то зачеркнуто, что-то приписано сбоку корявыми каракулями, парочка клякс...  
\- Вы что, украли черновик его письма? – удивился я, - И зачем?  
\- Я не украла, я взяла из печки, - поправила меня Мария, - что в печке, то уже ничье. Ну Бартоло, это же так интересно! Что там?  
Я понял, что пробудило в Марии такое любопытство – интригующая первая фраза, ее-то любознательная горничная наверняка сумела разобрать. Я прочел дальше, и понял, что Марии незачем знать, о чем это письмо. И мне, наверное, тоже незачем.  
\- Он пишет, как проигрался фон Бюрену в карты, - сказал я.  
\- Так много? – Мария имела, наверное, в виду, что письмо большое.  
\- Он и проиграл – так много. Сокрушается, жадничает… Сожгите это письмо, Мария, пока Кейтель его не нашел у вас. Или давайте я, - Мария не успела и рта раскрыть, как я порвал листок и бросил клочки на ветер – в дым опадающей сирени.  
\- Вы клистирная трубка, Бартоло, вот вы кто, - зло сказала Мария и пошла прочь, делая вид, что больше меня не знает. Я дал ей отойти подальше, закопал носком туфли в пыль обрывки письма и пошел следом. Я и до сих пор помню это письмо, как будто сам его написал – и да, вот такая я клистирная трубка.  
«Густав, Огюстен, Гастон, Гасси – мой неистовый Гасси, помнишь ли ты еще обо мне? О бедном своем Рене, опутанном узами легкомысленной и бесполезной службы. Пока ты самозабвенно шпионишь во благо отечества, мы, ничтожные, изнемогаем в девятом круге придворных празднеств. Благословенная госпожа Л., моя божественная Керубина, всеми своими хрупкими силами помогает твоему бездарному брату не утонуть в этой бурлящей купели. Помощь ее неоценима. А когда я вижу своего давно утраченного ангела в ее прекрасных глазах – в такие моменты я почти счастлив. Впрочем, грех жаловаться, жизнь моя выстроена теперь таким образом, что я почти всегда почти счастлив. Все в ней складывается именно так, как я сам того хочу.  
Ты, наверное, знаешь, что я подал Е.И.В. родословную роспись на всех твоих польских союзников и оппонентов. Стоит взглянуть на эти разветвленные родословные древа, переплетающиеся между собою, словно совокупляющиеся гадюки – и становится ясно, что никому из пяти твоих польских переговорщиков, увы, нельзя доверять. Они переплетены друг с другом и с противниками нашими кровно, а значит, неразрывно – впрочем, как мы с тобою. Надеюсь, мое скромное исследование облегчит твою миссию, по меньшей мере, докажет правоту твою в суждениях по польскому вопросу.  
Что до господина Б., то опасения твои напрасны, милый мой Гасси. Нашей дружбы ему не разрушить, да и мне нет смысла далее биться в эту упрямую скалу – что толку, только напрасно рассыпаться в брызги. (Следующий абзац был зачеркнут несколько раз, но вполне читаем – конечно же, я прочел его и запомнил)  
Чтобы позабавить тебя, расскажу о единственной своей Пирровой победе, после которой я утратил последнее желание приближаться к сему бездушному кентавру. Мой лекарь, человек темный и весьма загадочный, оказывается, способен изготавливать приворотные зелья наподобие тех, какими баловала своих подопечных покойная госпожа М.Б. Я не смог устоять перед соблазном и ступил на путь бедного моего друга Керуба де М. – попросил доктора приготовить и для меня такое зелье. Мой мучитель в тот день в очередной раз рыдал – его муттер проявила интерес к одному из этих новых русских камер-юнкеров. Я подал ему платок, пропитанный произведением моего зельевара, злодей поднес платок к глазам и после посмотрел на меня, словно прозрел и впервые меня увидел. Он спросил моего совета – как человека, уже дважды бывавшего на его месте – существуют ли способы вернуть высокое расположение, и заставить фортуну вновь поворотиться к нему лицом. Я рассмеялся и ответил, что способов таких предостаточно, но на словах я объяснить их ему бессилен, подобные знания должны подкрепляться практикой. Той же ночью он прибыл ко мне для практических занятий – в ту самую мою комнатку, где стоят манекены, гримерный столик и хлипкая козетка. Ты бывал у меня в этой комнатке, иногда мы с Керубин играем в ней в карты. Это была, наверное, самая горькая из всех моих побед. Я дал ему несколько уроков – тебе-то хорошо известны все эти фокусы, но для кентавров они внове – и отправил его закреплять пройденное в хозяйскую спальню. Никогда более не попрошу у лекаря его зелье! (Больше вычеркиваний не было – автор счел, наверное, что остальную часть письма вполне можно отослать адресату).  
Да и альянс, подобный этому, с самого начала вызывал только горькую иронию. Как говорят рижские шулеры – «полюбить, так королеву, проиграть, так миллион». В нашей семье первая половина поговорки досталась тебе, а мне – вторая. Я проигрываюсь каждый день в пух и прах, словно успехи мои в любви грандиозны, но ничего же такого нет… Господин Б., напротив, каждый день выигрывает, и так помногу, что его партнерам тяжело с ним расплачиваться. Он ставит их в поистине неудобные положения – увы, лишь иносказательно.  
Я счастлив, мой Гасси, и госпожа Л., и госпожа В. ко мне благосклонны, и даже Е. – ее внимание порою переходит в навязчивость. Все мечты наконец-то лежат у моих ног, и здание, выстроенное по моему проекту, обещает уют и счастье. Ты жалуешься, что прежде столь желанная, твоя миссия в разлуке с любимыми превращается в мучительную ссылку. А я стою по вечерам у окна своего прекрасного нового дома и смотрю на дорогу – не едет ли он, мой блестящий кавалер на лучшей в городе лошади?  
Ты совсем не пишешь, как поживает наш «прекрасный юноша», засыпает ли, как прежде, на твоем плече, читает ли это письмо из-за твоей спины? Если да, то поцелуй его за меня. Жаль, если вы снова в ссоре.  
Я тоскую по тебе, мой Гасси, и жду твоего возвращения – или хотя бы ответа на это жалкое письмо. Твой и только твой Р.»

Мы играли в карты – в отсутствие Кейтеля компанию мне составили два повара – когда в дверь постучали. Я проявил выдержку, сыграл глухого и не повернул головы. Один из моих партнеров по игре встал и открыл дверь – на пороге стоял Десэ. Время было за полночь, я испугался – зачем он пришел к нам в эту пору. Десэ сиял – и даже в мертвых глазах его что-то теплилось, словно блуждающие огоньки плясали в болоте.  
\- Пойдем, доктор, - поманил он меня, не поздоровавшись, - посмотри, может, подскажешь что.  
Мы спустились вниз, и я представлял уже себе мертвую Марию, лежащую на столе в комнате для слуг. То, что Десэ веселится, ничего не значило – он был не совсем нормальный.  
Но француз вывел меня на улицу – через черный ход. Ночь обняла нас своей прохладой, в воздухе пахло помоями и сиренью.  
\- Куда мы идем? – спросил я. Было нежарко, а я не захватил с собой плаща.  
\- Ко мне домой, - беззаботно отвечал Десэ, - Ты ведь не был у меня никогда?  
Еще бы – что мне там делать?  
\- Посмотришь на еще одну белую кошечку, - продолжал Десэ весело, - Может, дашь мне какой добрый совет.  
\- Ты забываешь, я не кошачий доктор.  
\- Так и кошка – не кошка, - хохотнул Десэ, - А ты и в темноте читаешь по губам?  
\- Я очень хорошо вижу, - отвечал я, и мне стало не по себе.  
\- А я подумал, что у тебя вдруг прорезался слух. Впрочем, начнешь болтать – и Красавчик живо подрежет тебе язык. Или ты еще обманываешься его сахарной внешностью?  
\- Не обманываюсь, - ответил я и не смог не добавить, - но наш граф такая бестолочь, он не замечает нас и не видит дальше своего носа.  
\- Ему удобно казаться таким, - сказал Десэ, - Я тоже долго считал, что он витает в облаках. А вышло, что я работал на него два года, как наемный алхимик. Одно радует – если меня повесят, повесят и его.  
Я не стал уточнять, за что повесят Десэ – его кошки и девушки давно наводили меня на определенные мысли. То, что наш рассеянный граф все-таки смог воспользоваться результатами работы Десэ, вызывало у меня определенное злорадство. Никогда нельзя считать других наивнее или глупее себя.  
Мы подошли к темному, покосившемуся дому. В окне теплился слабый одинокий огонек. Десэ ключом открыл дверь и пригласил меня войти. Он провел меня в маленькую, скудно освещенную комнату. Здесь стоял тяжелый и печально знакомый мне запах – чеснока и рвоты. На столе сгрудились склянки с какими-то снадобьями, а в углу, на скомканной постели, сидела горничная Мария. Платье ее было испачкано, лицо бледно, но дышала она ровно и ясные глаза ее сияли. Для недавно отравленной она выглядела великолепно.  
\- Вот эта кошка, - с кривой усмешкой Десэ указал на Марию, - взгляни, будет ли она жить?  
Я приблизился к постели, взял руку девушки и потрогал пульс. Пульс был ровный.  
\- Здравствуйте, Мария, - поздоровался я со своей пациенткой, - Как вы себя чувствуете? Что-нибудь беспокоит?  
\- Нет, уже нет, - она слабо улыбнулась, - живот только болит. Вчера весь день тошнило, а сегодня уже все прошло.  
Мария была бледна, лоб ее блестел от испарины и под глазами залегли черные тени, но в сравнении с Хедой – передо мной была почти что здоровая женщина. Я расшнуровал ее платье и ощупал живот – печень была увеличена, но совсем немного. Одна рука Марии была перевязана – на сгибе локтя.  
\- Эта – не умрет? – почти утвердительно спросил Десэ.  
\- Эта – нет, - с той же интонацией отвечал и я, - Что у нее с рукой? Что за повязка?  
Десэ молча взял со стола железный стилет для инъекции и показал мне.  
\- И что ты вводил ей через эту штуку? Антидот при отравлении?  
\- Угадал. Я впрыскивал ей митридат. Не смотри на меня так – не тот митридат, что льют на култышки после ампутации.  
\- Ты чудовище, Десэ, - я повернулся к Марии, - Оно того стоило? Его сиятельство дал вам вольную?  
\- Дал. И могла ли я выбирать – стоило оно того или нет? – ясные глаза смотрели на меня сурово. Я никогда этого не пойму – девушка, образованная, умная, развитая, была у графа на положении рабыни, и он отдал ее своему слуге, как кошку, чтобы ставить опыты. И, получив по закону свободу, - стала ли она свободной, здесь, в этом ужасном жилище Десэ?  
\- Хотите пойти со мной? – спросил я Марию, - Вы сейчас встанете с постели, я возьму вас за руку, и мы уйдем.  
Десэ расхохотался, как гиена.  
\- И вернемся – обратно? – уточнила Мария, - В дом графа?  
\- Нет, просто уйдем. Граф рассчитает меня, и мы уедем – в Ригу, а потом и ко мне домой, в Амстердам, - в тот миг я сам верил в то, что говорил. А Десэ смеялся, глядя на нас. Возможно, он знал, что ответит мне Мария.  
\- Простите, Бартоло, но я останусь здесь, с господином Десэ. Он хоть и чуть не убил меня – но потом же все-таки спас. И он дворянин, и он богат, а вы, Бартоло, бедный жидовский лекарь, уж простите меня.  
\- Ваша больная не умрет, - сказал я, обращаясь к Десэ, - Если вы, конечно, не продолжите давать ей яды. Пусть пьет побольше воды и ест овсяную кашу – у нее раздражен желудок. Никакого вина, ничего жареного. У нее увеличена печень – необходима диета. А теперь позвольте мне откланяться.  
\- Я провожу тебя, доктор, - Десэ вышел из комнаты и распахнул дверь на улицу – сквозь тяжелый запах рвоты и смерти повеяло ночной свежестью.  
\- Мечтатель ты, Бартоло, - мы возвращались темными дворами, и Десэ вел меня под руку. Он ничуть не злился на меня за мое выступление, напротив, это его весьма позабавило.  
\- Да, я дурак, - отвечал я горько, - Поверил, что возможна свобода воли.  
\- Вот она, твоя свобода воли. Кушай, не обляпайся. Дура всегда выберет дворянина с деньгами, хоть трави ее ядом. Если бы Красавчик признал ее ребенка, она и от него бы никуда не ушла. Так и осталась бы крепостною.  
\- Разве это был его ребенок? – в изумлении спросил я, - Разве не твой?  
\- С чего мой-то? – удивился Десэ, - Я на чужое добро не покушаюсь. У Машки был свой хозяин, при чем здесь вообще я? Начнем с того, что это было бы незаконно. Я дворянин, я уважаю законы, даже самые идиотские.

Я ничего не говорил о старшем из Левенвольдов, но оттого лишь, что Гасси наезжал в столицу очень редко. Его дипломатические дела в Европе складывались не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. Он всю жизнь свою и будущее поставил на одну эту польскую карту – и теперь унизительно проигрывал. Польские оппоненты опережали его – шаг за шагом, и строку за строкой – перечеркивали дипломатическую его репутацию.  
По приезде старший граф посещал с докладом господина фон Бюрена (как я понял, фон Бюрен, вопреки табели о рангах, исполнял обязанности канцлера, - так сказать, на общественных началах) и затем, на волне впечатлений, являлся к любимому брату. Кейтель имел возможность подслушивать и как-то поведал мне по секрету, что старший Левенвольд костерил на чем свет стоит незадавшегося канцлера и «давно бы подсыпал мерзавцу яду, если бы не опасался, что это откроется». Наш Красавчик отвечал брату иронично и мягко, так, словно был полностью на его стороне – но ни я, ни Кейтель не смогли бы с уверенностью ответить, чью сторону принял бы наш очаровательный наниматель в случае открытого конфликта.  
Первая встреча двух братьев, которой довелось мне стать невольным свидетелем, произошла уже в конце лета, когда двор вернулся в столицу.  
Мы с Десэ засиделись в лаборатории заполночь и граф, вместо того, чтобы выгнать нас и улечься спать, с чего-то принялся помогать Десэ – такое на него снизошло вдохновение. Я ковырялся в уголке со своим рвотным порошком и старался не обращать на них внимания – чтобы не попросили на выход. Рене, без краски на лице, с длинными волосами, спрятанными под сетку, сейчас ничуть не напоминал легкомысленного придворного пустоцвета. Я краем глаза следил за ним – пальцы его так и порхали над склянками, и этот человек явно знал, что делает. И прекрасно понимал, как работает перегонный куб. Десэ, сделавшись ведомым в их тандеме, принял эту смену ролей как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Я ожидал, что у алхимиков во время работы из реторт должен валить зловонный пар и жидкости в колбах делаться разноцветными, но ничего подобного не увидел. Странным было лишь то, что оба алхимика зачем-то обнюхивали пробирки с результатами своих трудов с каким-то поистине собачьим любопытством. И тут же я вспомнил, что Рене никогда не пользуется духами – от него разве что время от времени пахло духами его метресс – и начал догадываться, почему он не душится. Яды имеют свои неповторимые запахи, и Красавчику важно было сохранить свое обоняние.  
На первом этаже раздались голоса, и громовой голос воззвал:  
\- Рене! Ты не спишь еще, мой мальчик?  
И шаги загрохотали по лестнице. Рене побледнел, вылетел пулей из лаборатории и мгновенно задвинул за собой панель. На полу осталась лежать его домашняя туфля. Десэ тут же отставил реторту и деловито задул спиртовку и все свечи. Мы стояли в темноте, не смея пошевелиться. Плошка с рвотным порошком так и осталась в моей руке – я не успел поставить ее на стол, а теперь было уже поздно. Из-под неплотно прикрытой панели слабо пробивался тоненький лучик света. Вздохнул матрас под тяжестью тела, зашелестели покрывала – Рене забрался в свою постель. Скрипнули петли, вылетели задвижки из пазов – распахнулись двери спальни.  
\- Гасси! Я думал, ты уже на пути в Варшаву, - послышался сонный, капризный голос Рене.  
\- Я заехал проститься, - прозвучал хриплый, взволнованный голос старшего брата.  
\- Ты пьян, Гасси?  
\- С досады, Рене. Ничего, дорожный ветер развеет винный дух. Знал бы ты, как выбесил меня наш недоканцлер Бюрен! Как ты только выносишь его надменность и глупость, и эти претензии казаться умным? Он то повелевает, то словно извиняется – лакей на троне – и никак не возьмет верного тона, и я бешусь от него, а он цепенеет и мямлит…  
\- Он просто боится тебя, - ласково пояснил Рене, - он хорошо тебя знает, и потому боится.  
\- И правильно боится! Рано или поздно мое терпение лопнет. Если миссия моя в Польше провалится, я перееду в столицу – и прощай тогда трусишка Бюрен. Я верну свою женщину – а муттер всегда рада меня видеть – и канцлер выйдет из меня получше, чем из этого недоучившегося выскочки. Всего-то нужно – щепотка тофаны. И ты будешь опять со мною рядом…  
\- Замолчи, чудовище! – с ужасом воскликнул Рене, - Тебя услышат слуги!  
\- Твои слуги давно спят, - рассмеялся старший граф, - Может, устроишь для меня прощальный вечер? Мой дормез подождет… Разбуди парочку своих нимф – повеселимся вчетвером, как когда-то в Риге…  
\- Изволь не лезть в сапогах на мое белье, - холодно отозвался Рене, - сейчас я отыщу вторую туфлю и провожу тебя.  
Плошка с порошком ринулась из моих рук, и Десэ ловко подхватил ее в полете – правда, порошок весь пропал.  
\- Знаешь, я нарочно приехал к тебе вот так, ночью, неожиданно, когда ты думал, что я уже на полпути к Варшаве, - глухо и злобно признался Гасси, - Мне любопытно стало, кого я найду здесь с тобой.  
\- Здесь не бывает сюрпризов, - в голосе Рене слышалась насмешка, - у меня всегда одни и те же.  
\- Ты знаешь, о ком я. Уж точно не о бедной Наталье.  
\- Твои намеки оскорбляют мою честь. За эти намеки я мог бы и вызвать тебя на дуэль, - церемонно и вежливо проговорил Рене, - Твое счастье, что мы братья и нам нельзя драться.  
\- Нам незачем драться. Мне было бы жаль убить тебя, мой мальчик. Спокойной ночи, Рене, - судя по звукам, Гасси поднялся с постели, - не провожай меня.  
\- Прощай, Гасси. И постарайся не свернуть себе шею.  
Сапоги прогрохотали – по коридору, по лестнице… Мы слушали звук удаляющихся шагов. Десэ не сводил с меня глаз – в слабеньком свете, лившемся из комнат.  
Панель отодвинулась, на пороге стоял Рене с шандалом в руке:  
\- Ступайте по домам, горе-алхимики. Хорошо еще ты, Климт, у меня глухой. Не слышал моего позора и не знаешь, какой дурак мой брат. А ты, Десэ – смотри, не разболтай ему.  
Десэ лишь пожал плечами. Мы гуськом вышли из графских покоев, и на лестнице Десэ почти силой потащил меня за собой, к черному ходу:  
\- Мне нужно пошептаться с тобой!  
\- Хочешь все-таки разболтать, что за дурак брат его сиятельства? – попробовал отшутиться я.  
\- Хватит упираться, глухой ты наш, - Десэ выволок меня на улицу, - Помнишь трактир, где мы познакомились? Пойдем туда, поведаешь мне о чудесном своем исцелении.  
Мы сидели в трактире, и Десэ выпытывал – давно ли я слышу. Я ответил, что уже несколько месяцев, и Десэ рассмеялся:  
\- Значит, я угадал. И готов поспорить – Красавчик давно знает, что ты не глухой.  
\- Он же сегодня сам… - начал было я.  
\- Придуривается. Считай, он так шутит. Он притворяется дураком, иначе ему не выжить, а на тебе оттачивает свое мастерство. Вот увидишь, он все знает.  
\- Но зачем ему мне подыгрывать?  
\- Такая натура. Смотрит, как мы кривляемся, и притворяется, что верит – и мне, и тебе, и княгине, и старшему братцу. Не врет ему только фон Бюрен, он не умеет врать, оттого что дурак.  
Я подумал, что навряд ли бывает в мире канцлер-дурак, а Рене так уж искушен в познании человеческой натуры, а Десэ продолжил:  
\- В свое время меня пригласили быть чем-то вроде домашнего учителя для молодых Левенвольдов. Их было три брата – есть еще средний брат, Казик. Казимир.  
\- И каков он?  
\- Не фонтан. Вареная каша. «Прекрасный юноша» - так они его называют, это из шекспировского сонета. Он сейчас сидит послом где-то в Польше. Да бог с ним, с этим Казиком. Я был в их семье учителем алхимии, лет двадцать тому назад. Наш Рене был тогда совсем щенок, но угадай, кто оказался самым способным из трех братьев? Самым ленивым, но и самым талантливым? Он схватывал на лету все, что я им давал, а два других осилили ученье лишь благодаря своим чугунным задницам.  
\- Мне показалось, или у Гасси к брату какая-то нездоровая привязанность? – решился я спросить.  
\- Вполне здоровая – для древних греков, например, - съязвил Десэ, - Только Красавчика не заставишь делать то, чего он не хочет.  
\- А как же граф фон Бюрен?  
\- Ну ты вспомнил! – усмехнулся Десэ, - Эти три патентованных императорских аманта уже с десяток лет умирают друг по другу – Гасси по Рене, Рене по Эрику, а Эрику никто не нужен, его интересует только псовая охота.  
\- Неужели Рене – тоже? – не поверил я. Ни разу я не слышал о том, что Рене был фаворитом монаршей особы.  
\- А как же? В его списке нынешняя царица и предыдущая, и парочка принцесс впридачу. У нынешней царицы был даже ребенок от Рене, да только не выжил, и от одной из принцесс у него сыночек – тоже, бедняга, помер. Наш Красавчик с кем только не спал. Никто не в силах ему отказать. Это главный его талант, и мерзавец вовсю им пользуется. Собственно, оттого он и Красавчик.  
\- Так что мешает ему составить конкуренцию псовой охоте?  
\- Наивный ты, Бартоло, - сочувственно проговорил Десэ, - Наш Рене не приучен брать чужое. Он получил хороший урок еще в нежной юности. В Кунсткамере в банке со спиртом стоит голова кавалера де Монэ, красавчика, вроде нашего Рене. В свое время они были лучшими приятелями. Этот Керуб де Монэ покусился на святое – крутил любовь с царской метрессой. Метресса позже была коронована, а де Монэ – обезглавлен.  
\- Врешь ты, Десэ. Я был в Кунсткамере, там нет никаких голов. Одни уроды.  
\- Головы в отдельной комнате, запертой на ключик. Немногие особы имеют тот ключик, но у Рене он есть. Когда Рене ударяет в голову, и хочется плюнуть на все и наделать глупостей – он берет ключик и едет в Кунсткамеру. И смотрит на голову в банке – а кавалер де Монэ по забавной игре природы похож был на Красавчика как две капли воды. Рене смотрит на голову, голова смотрит на Рене – так наш Красавчик воспитывает в себе и смирение, и разумную осмотрительность.  
\- Мне жаль его, - признался я. Возможно, третья кружка пива была лишней.  
\- Себя пожалей. К слову – тот де Монэ и есть дядя прекрасной Натальи. Он был Керуб, она – Керубина.  
\- С такими же синими глазами?  
\- У головы нет – никаких глаз. Она месяц провисела на колу возле места казни. А тело – валялось рядом.  
Я содрогнулся. У нас на родине много было глупостей, но никого пока еще не казнили за любовь.  
\- Помнишь, ты обещал мне, что выполнишь мою просьбу, - напомнил Десэ, - Так вот, пришло твое время, мнимый глухой.  
\- Да я и не отказываюсь, - с тяжелым сердцем сказал я.  
\- Я на днях уезжаю. Совсем уезжаю, под сень Британской короны.  
\- Ты же француз? Что тебе делать в Британии? Они же враги твоей родины, у вас то и дело война.  
\- Я не только француз Десэ, я и джентри по фамилии Мортон, - признался Десэ, и я увидел, что он тоже весьма нетрезв, - Я Смерть, всадник на коне бледном, у меня столько же имен, сколько в мире есть наименований у смерти.  
Глаза его стали совсем стеклянные. Я с ужасом ждал – что у него будет ко мне за просьба.  
\- Не бойся, я не попрошу у тебя ничьей головы, - Десэ увидел мой страх и поспешил успокоить, - Это совсем простая услуга, но, зная тебя, я должен заручиться обещанием. У тебя ведь есть стилет для уколов как тот, что ты видел в моем доме?  
\- У всякого лекаря есть такой.  
\- Не у всякого, но это неважно. Если наш Красавчик попросит тебя – а он попросит, вот увидишь, - при помощи стилета ты введешь митридат ему или тому, о ком он попросит.  
\- Да что за митридат?  
\- Противоядие от тофаны. Тофаны бывают разные, и митридаты для каждой – свои. Рене знает о них все, что знаю я, но вот со стилетом он обращаться совсем не умеет. И крови боится, и руки у него кривоваты будут для уколов. А я не хочу, чтобы лучший мой ученик помер от такой нелепицы. Все же – люблю засранца.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я откажусь ему помочь? Клятва же! Гиппократа!  
\- Да хоть Демокрита. Я же вижу – ты злишься на него за бедную Хеду. Но Рене – хищник, и не знает иной морали. Он многое переломал в себе и от многого отказался, но жалеть крепостных – такому никто и никогда его не учил. Ты не заставишь волка есть траву, если только он не болен.  
\- А как же ты сам, Десэ? Тебе не было ее жаль?  
\- Я – Смерть, нет во мне жалости, - насмешливо и грустно признался Десэ. Он сидел, запустив длинные пальцы в белокурые спутанные волосы, красивый и страшный, его асимметричное лицо было как шаманская маска. Рот его кривился – то ли от выпитого, то ли в глумливой гримасе, в стеклянных глазах пеленой стояло безумие.  
\- Что же ты будешь делать в Британии? Найдешь себе там нового Красавчика? – спросил я его, и француз презрительно рассмеялся:  
\- Довольно с меня и этого, нашего. Нет, хватит. Куплю себе приватирский патент и буду плавать по морям – грабить корабли. Как тебе такая идея?  
\- А как же Мария?  
\- Что-нибудь придумаю. Будет ждать меня в порту – в каком-нибудь из притонов, - отмахнулся Десэ. Я понял, что Марии нет места в его дальнейших планах, и пожалел несчастную наивную девушку – что ж, зря она не пошла тогда со мною.

Я не видел больше Десэ после той беседы в трактире, и Мария исчезла вместе с ним – надеюсь, граф не обманул и дал ей вольную. Не стало в моей жизни Десэ – и камень упал с моей души, я словно выдохнул с облегчением.  
Мне довелось свести знакомство с некоторыми другими столичными докторами, и общение с коллегами теперь значительно скрашивало мое одиночество. Наниматель мой утратил последний интерес к лаборатории, и я остался в ней безраздельным хозяином. Рене лишь изредка заходил, неслышно проскальзывал за моей спиной и грациозно снимал с полки склянку из серии «для восстановления волос» или «для мужской силы». Он по-прежнему говорил со мною, глядя в лицо и четко артикулируя, и я подумал, что Десэ ошибся, и граф по-прежнему думает, что я глухой. Ему и в голову не пришло бы подыгрывать мне – ведь и меня, и своих слуг, и даже самого Десэ Красавчик считал не совсем людьми.  
Я всегда полагал, что ипохондрия заразна, как инфлюэнца или зевота. Зимой мне пришлось лишний раз в этом убедиться. У нашего графа был старый знакомый – вице-канцлер Хайнрих Остерман. Человек это был мудрый, почтенный, и с обязанностями канцлера справлялся, по слухам, куда с большим блеском, нежели фон Бюрен. Он был давним другом легкомысленного, непостоянного Рене и, насколько мог я судить, много лет они общались на равных, дополняя друг друга – одному не хватало рассудительности, а другому – легкости и блеска. Будучи наслышан об уме и талантах господина Остермана, я был весь в предвкушении, когда Красавчик по своей привычке «одолжил» меня ему – не терпелось взглянуть на светоч русской политики.  
Светоч сгорбился в кресле, завернутый в плед, и похож был на жидовского банкира – в зеленых наглазниках и в кепке с козырьком и ушами. Из-под пледа выглядывало несколько грелок. Пахло от светоча упоительно – словно он, как Людовик, мылся дважды в жизни, при рождении и при крещении. Я попросил принести еще свечей – комната была освещена очень тускло – и спросил у пациента, что его беспокоит. Первым ответом был ревматизм, но затем посыпались недуги, неизвестные даже самым современным медицинским справочникам. Я запомнил какие-то нутряные килы, затворение паховых жил и сгустки внутренних соков. Возможно, так пациент попытался описать altum vena thrombosis.  
Поверхностный осмотр дал мне понять – передо мной здоровый человек и глубокий ипохондрик. Слабости, головокружения и нутряные килы были плодом его богатого воображения. Я как можно тактичнее намекнул на необходимость гигиены и порекомендовал при ревматизме смазывать колени оподельдоком. Разочарованный необнаружением в себе нутряных кил, господин Остерман презрительно фыркнул, отказался мне платить и попросил передать моему графу, чтобы впредь таких болванов больше не присылал. Я подумал о том, что сему пациенту нужен доктор, надевающий на своих подопечных рубашки с длинными рукавами, а вовсе не рядовой хирург, но, наученный горьким опытом, промолчал и откланялся.  
Красавчик очаровательно хохотал, когда я рассказывал о подробностях своего визита к вице-канцлеру. Но я как-то забыл о том, что ипохондрики способны транслировать свои зловредные убеждения окружающим. Не прошло и недели, и я услышал о нутряных килах и затворении паховых жил уже от своего прекрасного нанимателя. Частое общение Рене с господином Остерманом дало свои всходы – имея дурную привычку сидеть ногу на ногу, Рене уверовал, что при этом паховые жилы непременно затворятся. Что уж говорить о ежедневных приемах, ежевечерних танцах, всего этого вынужденного пребывания на ногах без возможности присесть – ведь все это было неизбежной частью службы гофмаршала – и неизбежно сулило графу какие-нибудь нутряные килы. Господин Остерман помимо ума и таланта обладал несомненным даром убеждения, и Рене тут же ему поверил. Вице-канцлер был его путеводной звездой, и Рене доверчиво внимал всему, что лилось ему в уши – столь непререкаем был этот авторитет. Для домашнего хирурга настали черные времена. Ипохондрия накрыла наш дом, как чума Венецию. Вслед за хозяином в нутряные килы уверовал Кейтель, а за ним и вся дворня. Я спустился в людскую и прочел лекцию на тему «Что такое altum vena thrombosis, и почему он вам не грозит», но не очень-то это помогло. На Рене и вовсе доводы не действовали – он уже видел себя на краю могилы. Я вооружился мазью, состоящей на львиную долю из пресловутого оподельдока – о, как я жалел, что не подмешал в нее жгучего перца! – и принялся ежевечернее растирать этой мазью своего патрона, действуя одновременно мягким убеждением.  
\- Ваше сиятельство, нельзя принимать на веру все, что говорит вам почтеннейший господин Остерман, - уговаривал я, - Господин этот злостный ипохондрик, он выдумывает болезни. Вспомните, как почтенный вице-канцлер внушил графу фон Бюрену, что неумеренное обжорство ведет к утрате мужской силы.  
\- И что? Эрик стал меньше жрать, и сделался строен, как грация, и ему так лучше. Хайни подшутил над ним – так ведь они ненавидят друг друга. А меня он по-отечески предостерег от грозящего недуга…  
Я лишь бессильно разводил руками, вымазанными оподельдоком.  
В один из таких вечеров, посвященных непримиримой борьбе с нутряными килами, Рене в кружевной рубашке валялся на постели, и я обреченно втирал мазь в его изящные ступни. На антресолях копошился и хихикал гарем, за стеной циклично играли «Сарабанду» Генделя – граф ее обожал. Я невольно позавидовал своему патрону – он устроил жизнь именно так, как сам того пожелал.  
Внизу хлопнула дверь, по лестнице загрохотали шаги. Рене побледнел, вскочил с постели и накинул шлафрок. Шаги слышны были уже в покоях. «Сарабанда» затихла. Рене поднял брови и сделал рукой неопределенный истерический жест – и я поспешно отступил за шпалеры, не выпуская из рук банку с мазью. За шпалерами прятался стул с дырой для ночного горшка, и я смиренно уселся на этот стул – как можно тише. Только двое из всех знакомых имели обыкновение вот так являться к моему патрону – заполночь, минуя Кейтеля, с грохотом топоча по комнатам – и я гадал, который это из них.  
\- Здравствуй, Гасси! Дай мне обнять тебя. Ты неважно выглядишь, - послышался мягкий, ленивый голос Рене.  
\- Я был болен, Рене. Ехал в карете и гадал всю дорогу, не отравлен ли я. Вдруг наш с тобой недоканцлер подсуетился раньше…  
\- Что ты, Гасси, - и я услышал звук поцелуя, - будь ты отравлен, от тебя бы иначе пахло. Не печалься, ты не отравлен. Как дела в старушке-Европе?  
\- Моя миссия провалилась с треском, - голос его был спокоен, не один Рене умел носить непроницаемую маску, но я знал, что Гасси всю свою жизнь вложил в эту миссию, все поставил на эту карту, и вот жизнь его рухнула, кончилась – он проиграл ее, - Завтра я буду просить об отставке, сложу, наконец, с себя дипломатические вериги. И поселюсь в столице, со своей женщиной и со своим братом.  
Рене молчал. Я подумал – тяжело ему сейчас держать лицо - без вуали из привычных белил.  
\- Ты рад? – подозрительно уточнил Гасси.  
Рене ответил длинной французской фразой, которую я, к сожалению, не в силах был понять:  
\- Vous supposez que je suis debout près de la fenêtre et j'attends votre retour? Vous n'avez plus personne vers qui revenir. Vous avez été radié en tant que déchet...(Вы думали, что я стою у окна и жду вашего возвращения? Вам не к кому возвращаться. Вас давно списали со счетов...)  
Таким тоном говорил он, наверное, когда был на своей службе – это был высокомерный, отстраненный голос обер-гофмаршала. Его брата ответ явно не обрадовал.  
\- Где сейчас твой француз? – спросил Гасси.  
\- Не знаю. Он недавно оставил меня. Быть может, где-то в Вене, или опять в Париже.  
\- Я так и думал, - я услышал, как скрипнуло кресло под тяжестью тела, - Я пытался угадать, с кем ты будешь, если заставить тебя выбирать. И лгал себе, выстраивая воздушные замки. Ты даже отослал Десэ – разве не вслед за мною? Недаром я опасался, что буду отравлен.  
\- Ты дурак, Гасси. Я никого не отсылал за тобою. Твои намеки как минимум оскорбительны, - холодно отозвался Рене.  
\- Ты прав, я дурак. Тысяча верст под снегом, под вой волков, в трясущемся холодном дормезе, с этой проклятой инфлюэнцей – и такая встреча на излете моего горестного пути. Ложись в постель, Рене, я расскажу тебе перед сном одну историю. А потом уеду домой.  
«Только твоей истории мне и не хватало» - маялся я на своем горшечном стуле, не смея пошевелиться. Судя по звукам, Рене и правда забрался в постель, а Гасси продолжил свой рассказ:  
\- Лет десять тому назад, как ты знаешь, я только повстречал нашу муттер, нашу божественную Анхен, тогда еще герцогиню Курляндскую. Мои с ней встречи были нечастыми – впрочем, как и сейчас – но мы были весьма увлечены друг другом и старались не упускать ни малейшей возможности, чтобы увидеться. Когда я узнал, что моя любовь прибудет в Москву на коронацию императрицы Екатерины…  
\- Тебя же не было на коронации, - дрогнувшим голосом возразил Рене.  
\- На коронации меня не было, я не успел, - в голосе Гасси прозвучала насмешка, - я прибыл в Москву на неделю позже. Любимой моей в городе не оказалось, но мне сказали, что она за городом на охоте. Я пытался разыскать тебя, но ты тоже был за городом, на охоте – я еще подумал, на кого из фрейлин охотится мой легкомысленный братец. Что поделать – я оседлал коня и…  
\- Тебя не было на той охоте, - тихо проговорил Рене.  
\- Не будь так уверен, - отвечал Гасси, - К ночи я нашел вас. Я разыскал лагерь моей возлюбленной и упал к ее ногам. Слава богу, ее бездарный секретарь, которого Анхен возила с собою в качестве постельной грелки, валялся где-то пьяный, и нашему счастью никто не помешал. Я провел в ее охотничьем домике два волшебных часа, но далее оставаться было невозможно, не скомпрометировав мою прекрасную метрессу. Я решил переночевать в палатке своего младшего брата – благо, он тоже был на той охоте. Егерь взялся проводить меня. «Ваш братец сегодня не остался без добычи, - предупредил меня егерь, - возможно, он все еще не один». «Надеюсь, он поймал прелестную птичку» - пытался отшутиться я. Но егерь отвечал, что не назвал бы это птичкой – скорее более крупным зверем.  
Рене сдавленно хихикнул.  
\- Вот видишь, мой веселый братец, я все же был на той охоте. И я видел собаку, лежавшую у входа в твою палатку – эта собака и сейчас, наверное, еще бегает в своре фон Бюренов.  
\- Два молодых человека вместе напились и уснули, - насмешливо произнес Рене, - Сколько раз мы засыпали так с тобой. Никто же не скажет, что мы с тобой содомиты.  
\- Вам следовало бы сразу задуть свечу, - деревянным голосом отвечал Гасси, - Вас было видно, как в театре теней. Хорошо, что у вас было всего два благодарных зрителя – я и тот егерь, мир его праху.  
\- Что же ты не убил и остальных – и нас, и ту злосчастную собаку?  
\- Не знаю. Может, чересчур сильно любил тебя, Рене. Или надеялся, что ты окажешься слишком труслив, чтобы продолжать эту игру и сейчас. Что судьба де Монэ научит тебя чему-то, и ты отступишься. Или честь и благополучие семьи окажутся для тебя важнее, чем счастье проходимца фон Бюрена.  
\- И десять лет ты ждал, чтобы мне об этом поведать?  
\- Десять лет я ждал – кого ты решишься выбрать. И сегодня, кажется, наконец дождался.  
\- В своей колыбельной ты назвал меня и трусом, и содомитом. Ты зря вернулся, Гасси. Нам не ужиться вдвоем в этом городе.  
\- Боюсь, что да. Но стоит ли ждать – кто первый подошлет убийцу с отравленным кинжалом? Я не стал бы драться с тобой на шпагах – ты ведь не умеешь фехтовать, да и дуэльный кодекс запрещает драться двум братьям. Но есть оружие, которым владеем мы оба одинаково хорошо. Как тебе такой поединок?  
\- Ты болен, Гасси, - ласково и печально проговорил Рене, - ты проиграешь, если прежде не вылечишься.  
\- Завтра, в полночь, на мосту, где я дрался с фон Кауницем. Никаких секундантов, но можешь взять своего врача. Твоя тофана против моей, твое противоядие против моего. Если ты откажешься, я назову тебя содомитом и трусом уже публично – и смогу это доказать.  
\- Мне даже интересно, чему ты научился за эти годы, - мягко сказал Рене, - Жаль, что мы проверяем, кто из нас сильнее – вот так.  
\- Завтра в полночь, не опаздывай. Спокойной ночи, мой мальчик, - я услышал, как Гасси поднялся с кресла, его тяжелые шаги прогрохотали по коридору, по лестнице – и стихли. Я поднялся со своего трона и выглянул из-за шпалер. Рене сидел на постели, обхватив колени руками, он медленно повернул голову и взглянул на меня – глаза его были темны, как провалы в ад:  
\- Можешь больше не притворяться глухим, этот спектакль меня уже не развлекает. Ты же слышал – завтра, в полночь, на мосту памяти бедняги фон Кауница. Ты должен взять с собой все эти твои штуки для промывания желудка и все остальное. Я не хочу умереть, как бедная Хеда.  
\- Хорошо, ваше сиятельство, - ответил я , - Что я должен буду делать?  
\- То, что я тебе прикажу, - успокоил меня Рене.  
\- Почему бы вам просто не дать ему цианида? – спросил я его.  
\- Унюхает и не станет пить, - рассмеялся Рене, - И потом, это неспортивно. Ты же слышал – тофана против тофаны. Иди же спать, друг мой Бартоло – завтра ты нужен мне бодрым и отдохнувшим.  
Стоит ли говорить, что до утра я не сомкнул глаз?

За час до полуночи я стоял на пороге графского кабинета со своим саквояжем и с флягой воды – как и велел мне Рене. Граф уже ждал меня – он расстался со своим золотым оперением и был одет скромно, как принарядившийся пастор. Даже шляпа на нем была вроде той, что носил дома господин Остерман. Всем хороша была маскировка, но Рене выдавала его текучая придворная пластика. Он был как ртуть, переливающаяся на дне реторты, ртуть, поглотившая золото.  
\- Ты ничего не забыл, братец лис? – Рене смерил критическим взглядом меня и мой саквояж.  
\- Только если ваше сиятельство желает еще что-то дать мне…  
\- Не желает, - Рене надел на лицо бархатную полумаску – такие носят любовники и дамы полусвета.  
\- Маска вам не нужна, - сказал я ему.  
\- Почему это?  
\- Никто в столице не видел вас с умытым лицом.  
\- А ведь верно, - весело рассмеялся Рене, но маску не снял, - Жаль, что ни один из нас не умеет править каретой – тогда мы могли бы отказаться от кучера.  
Он говорил глупости – наверное, от волнения. Рене взял со стола серебряный кубок, и мы спустились к карете – впервые я выходил из дома с парадного хода.  
В карете Рене обуяла нервическая болтливость. Экипаж наш подпрыгивал на выбоинах, Рене играл своим серебряным кубком и трещал, как сорока:  
\- Знаешь ли ты, друг мой Бартоло, чем приходится заниматься обер-гофмаршалу императорского двора? Злюка Гасси зовет меня бездельником и бездарностью, но неужели организовать императорский двор легче, чем свору лифляндских помещиков? Заставить слушаться себя весь этот выводок придворных животных, и следить, чтобы они чистили ногти, выводили вшей и не ржали в голос за спиною китайских посланников…Помимо организации приемов, встреч с послами, устройства дворцовых праздников, всех этих опер, балетных представлений, - Рене забавно картавил, произнося свою речь, и я догадался, что с такой вот нарочитой картавостью он и разговаривает на своей службе, - И помимо всего вот этого на мне лежит обустройство дворцовых фонтанов. А недавно пришлось устраивать фонтан из шампанского прямо посреди бальной залы… Бог мой, отчего мы бессильны, как герои итальянских опер моего концертмейстера Арайи? Мы стоим на сцене в наших красивых нарядах, богини и боги сходят к нам с небес и говорят с нами, и убивают нас – а мы можем всего лишь любить их. Или отказаться любить.  
\- Почему вы не приняли антидот, прежде чем ехать? Или хотя бы не взяли с собой? – спросил я, вклинившись в краткую паузу в его взволнованной речи.  
\- Что же я приму, если не знаю, чем буду отравлен? – удивился Рене, - Противоядие – это конструкция, которую следует собирать в лаборатории.  
\- Как вы определите, чем вы отравлены? – признаться, и испугался, что мой наниматель спятил.  
\- Не бойся, братец лис, - спокойно и весело произнес Рене, - я еще в юности перепробовал множество ядов, с подачи нашего друга Десэ, и знаю, каковы они на вкус. Тофаны не убивают сразу, но чтобы определить состав, нужно дать яду подействовать.  
\- Ради чего вы рискуете жизнью! – не выдержал я, - Ну назвал бы он вас этим словом, а вы бы его – еще как-нибудь. Вон посол Ягужинский живет, названный этим «содомитом» и горя не знает, и никого на дуэли не зовет.  
\- Наглец ты и дурак! – фыркнул Рене, - Пашка и есть настоящий содомит, а я – нет. Гасси не должен был так меня называть.  
Я подумал – знает ли он русскую поговорку, ту, что про один раз?  
\- И потом, дело не в несчастном содомите, - грустно продолжил Рене, - Ты просто не все знаешь…  
Мы давно выехали за город – карета тряслась по неровной проселочной дороге и наконец остановилась перед хлипким деревянным мостиком.  
\- Гасси еще нет, - криво усмехнулся Рене.  
\- Хоть бы не приехал, - понадеялся я и, как назло, на мостике возник силуэт всадника, словно вырезанный из черной бумаги на фоне ночного неба.  
\- Ты как всегда точен, Рене, - всадник спешился, привязал коня к перилам.  
\- Где твой доктор? – звонко спросил Рене.  
\- Он мне не нужен. Еще одна поправка к дуэльному кодексу.  
\- За неимением секундантов я предлагаю тебе примирение, - Рене легко выпрыгнул из кареты и направился ему навстречу. В одной руке он держал свой кубок, в другой – флягу с водой.  
\- Прелестная маска, малыш, - в голосе Гасси звучала насмешка, - Но помириться сейчас – значит поссориться завтра. Я и так больше не доверяю тебе…  
\- Мы можем воспользоваться шпагами, - предложил Рене, тоже не без сарказма.  
\- Уволь, я не людоед, - Гасси снял с пояса фляжку, меньше нашей раза в три, - Приступим, мой мальчик.  
«Идиоты…» - я смотрел из кареты, как Рене льет воду в кубок, и братья одновременно снимают свои фамильные перстни и высыпают из них яд – Рене в кубок, а Гасси – в свою крошечную фляжку. «И для этого папа учил вас алхимии?» - вертелось в моей голове. Рене протянул брату кубок, взял у него фляжку и первым сделал глоток. Гасси осушил кубок, глядя поверх него на Рене горящими глазами, его волосы серебрились в свете луны и вились на ветру, как змеи Медузы Горгоны. Он отбросил пустой кубок, и Рене допил свою отраву и швырнул флягу под ноги, на обледеневший деревянный настил моста. Под маской не было видно, какое лицо у Рене, но он улыбался. Гасси же смотрел на него с отчаянием, как убийца смотрит на недавнюю жертву. Они протянули друг другу руки. Мне было жаль их обоих – они были так красивы сейчас, на этом жалком мосту, под тусклой луной, зачем они выдумали себе эту игру, блестящие кавалеры, не видевшие в жизни ничего страшнее перекрученных чулок? По крайней мере, я так о них думал.  
Гасси отвязал коня и взлетел в седло. Топот копыт стих, Рене подошел к карете, залпом выпил всю воду из нашей уже фляги и произнес отрывисто:  
\- Не смотри на меня.  
Я отвернулся. Спустя несколько минут Рене ввалился в карету, упал на скамью рядом со мной и хрипло крикнул кучеру:  
\- Гони домой! И быстрее!  
Карета, подпрыгивая, понеслась по ухабистой дороге. Рене сидел, уронив голову на руки и, казалось, прислушивался к чему-то внутри себя. Я старался ему не мешать.  
Дома Кейтель открыл нам – как будто так и надо – и тут же ушел к себе. В доме было тихо и темно, все слуги уже спали.  
Когда мы поднялись в лабораторию, Рене очень быстро приготовил в пробирке какую-то взвесь и выпил ее, затем велел мне выйти. Я вышел в спальню и сел на край постели, с саквояжем на коленях.  
\- Бартоло, иди сюда и возьми стилет, - наконец призвал меня Рене. Я взял из саквояжа стилет, стерильный, прокипяченный мною накануне, и вошел в каморку.  
\- Наполни его вот этим, - Рене протянул мне колбу с еще теплым раствором. Он так и не снял свою маску, но безобразная шляпа валялась на полу. Волнистые волосы Рене растрепались и превратились в подобие гнезда. – Ты знаешь, что я боюсь боли и крови. Помни об этом, когда будешь колоть меня этим своим инструментом.  
Я помнил – но это был только первый укол. А сколько их нам еще предстояло? Я помнил и о клятве Гиппократа, и об обещании, данном Десэ, и о том, что мой патрон – безжалостный бездельник, убивающий людей из любопытства. Я знал, что он такое. И я – хотел, чтобы он остался жить.  
Я отнял стилет от его руки и перевязал место укола. И Рене снял наконец свою маску – лицо его было серого цвета, да что там – почти черного. Зрачки расширились, он дышал с трудом, на лбу и висках выступила испарина.  
\- А теперь – я буду умирать, братец лис, - севшим голосом неслышно проговорил Рене и откинулся на подушки. Глаза его запали, волосы на висках были влажными от пота.  
Он и в самом деле умирал – когда взошло солнце, я задернул шторы – ему больно было смотреть на свет. У него отекали пальцы и лезли волосы, как шерсть у испуганной кошки. Он трижды вставал, чтобы приготовить противоядие – как я понял, каждый раз оно было разным – и у него не осталось живого места на руках от моих уколов. Нам дважды пришлось менять белье (представляю, как радовалась кастелянша), и в спальне стоял тяжелый смертный дух – как тогда, у Хеды. Я знал, что тофана не убивает сразу, но, приняв противоядие, Рене ускорил какие-то неведомые мне процессы, и то, что заняло бы несколько недель, уложилось в несколько часов.  
\- Стоит уже сейчас завесить чем-нибудь зеркало, - прошептал он почти неслышно, - на это невозможно смотреть…  
И верно, от красоты его мало что осталось. Свет, сочившийся сквозь задернутые шторы, освещал его осунувшееся посеревшее лицо с синими, как у утопленника, губами.  
\- Тофана – это всегда очень грустно, - философски произнес Рене, - мы умираем в великой печали.  
\- Но кошка выжила, - возразил я.  
\- Дурак, это же разные яды, - слабо усмехнулся Рене, - а я, выходит, все-таки бездарность. Или нет? Проверь – не шатаются ли у меня зубы?  
Я посмотрел – нет, хотя бы такого не было. Рене заметно повеселел:  
\- Тогда, братец лис, я не совсем бездарность. Увидишь, еще к полуночи все пройдет. Если я не отдам богу душу. О, как болит правый бок…  
\- Похоже, вы загубили печень.  
\- Будет, о чем потрещать с Хайни Остерманом, - Рене устроился в своих третьих за сегодня подушках. Его трагические глубокие глаза – ловушка для сердобольных фрейлин – засветились изнутри, как у кота.  
\- Принеси мне ту кошку, - попросил Рене.  
Я вышел из спальни – под дверью маялся напуганный Кейтель.  
\- Где может быть та кошка? – спросил я риторически, потому что та кошка могла быть уже где угодно – и в доме, и на улице, и на небесах – но Кейтель отозвался торопливо:  
\- Она у меня, я принесу, - и убежал. И вернулся с белой кошкой в руках – ливрея вся в белом пуху – и мы вошли в спальню вдвоем, потому что кошка шипела и рвалась. Рене увидел нас и рассмеялся, совсем тихо и слабо:  
\- Уносите. У меня и без нее все чешется.  
Я подхватил Кейтеля под руку и вывел – сам он впал в оцепенение при виде хозяина.  
\- Доигрался, - пробормотал Кейтель на пороге спальни, - с этими своими ядами. И отец его так умирал, и дядька. Готовят для других, а травятся потом сами…  
\- Погоди, Кейтель, все обойдется, - шепнул я ему и вернулся к Рене. Я не очень-то верил, что все обойдется. Если честно, я простился с Рене еще там, на мосту.  
В обед Рене потребовал перо и бумагу и кое-как нацарапал две записки – для прекрасной Натальи и для фон Бюрена, черт бы его побрал. Кейтель забрал у меня записки, стуча зубами. Я подумал – скольких же Левенвольдов пережил этот дворецкий?  
Рене стало чуть лучше, он повеселел – впрочем, чувства юмора он не утрачивал и на пороге смерти. Он постоянно пил воду и требовал от меня подавать тазик. Мне больше не приходилось отворачиваться – Рене стало все равно.  
\- Приоткрой окно, - попросил он, - здесь нечем дышать. Лучше умереть от воспаления легких, чем от удушья.  
В три приехала прекрасная Наталья – для нее это было утро – и Кейтель не пустил ее в графские покои. Рене сказал, что умрет немедленно, если Наталья увидит его таким. А потом, в гробу – пожалуйста, пусть смотрит.  
\- Барыня уехали, - Кейтель вернулся с пятерней, отпечатанной на щеке, и Рене от радости даже чуть порозовел.  
\- Пожалуй, отвори мне кровь, Бартоло, - попросил он, - раз некому ее сегодня пить.  
Я отворил ему кровь и Рене, обессиленный, уснул на моих руках. Он был старше меня, но я чувствовал себя отцом или даже матерью взбалмошного, бестолкового, беспомощного ребенка. Он спал на моей руке, дыхание его было ровным, тень длинных ресниц лежала на бледных, но не серых уже щеках, спутанные черные пряди вились на подушке – как змеи Медузы. У меня перемерло много больных, особенно в начале практики, и не то чтобы этого было жалко как-то особенно, но он был забавный парнишка, прав был Десэ. Я так и не понял никогда, что чувствовал к нему Гасси и отчего затеял эту дурную дуэль, но, кажется, грешно убивать человека только за то, что ему оказалась не нужна твоя любовь?  
Я осторожно вытянул руку из-под головы Рене – он пробормотал что-то сердито и свернулся в клубочек. Я укутал его одеялом. Он спал – и хмурился, и кусал губы во сне. Я перебрался в кресло и сам задремал – шторы колыхались от сквозняка, на улице уже смеркалось, за дверью Кейтель разговаривал с кошкой, и кошка отвечала ему, как умела.  
Я проснулся от грохота шагов по коридору. Гасси ворвался в спальню – черная тень с шандалом в руке, наверное, отнял в коридоре у Кейтеля. Меня в кресле он даже не заметил. Гасси встал у изголовья кровати, как аллегория возмездия – в черном плаще, с черным лицом – и Рене открыл глаза от внезапного яркого света, и тут же зажмурился:  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Я подал в отставку. Завтра к вечеру буду дома. Улажу дела с нашим наследством и вернусь – как раз к твоим похоронам.  
\- Кто принимал твою отставку? – деловито спросил Рене, усаживаясь в постели.  
\- Ее императорское величество. А какого ответа ты ждал? Твоего недоканцлера нет в городе – ему что-то загорелось в Шлиссельбурге, на его удачу.  
Лицо Рене осталось неподвижным, и в глазах по-прежнему стояла смертная печаль. Его маска была при нем и без белил.  
\- Ты подал в отставку по болезни? – уточнил Рене.  
\- По болезни. Но не обольщайся - я расплевался с твоим ядом в первые два часа, - отвечал Гасси, и голос его на мгновение утратил твердость, и меня вдруг осенило – да он и не думал принимать противоядие! Но догадался ли его брат? Что собеседник – врет ему, и на самом деле приговорил себя к смерти? Гасси продолжил после запинки, - моя болезнь – та варшавская инфлюэнца. И, кажется, я подцепил там что-то еще у местных гризеток…А тебе не позавидуешь… воняет, как в хлеву. Жаль, мой мальчик. Дай проститься с тобой, пока у тебя есть еще зубы и волосы.  
\- Прощайся, - с вялой улыбкой позволил Рене.  
Гасси поставил подсвечник на пол и присел на край постели, обнял брата, заглянул в глаза. Я сидел в кресле тихо, боясь обнаружить себя.  
\- Прощай, Рене, - проговорил Гасси с каким-то дьявольским удовольствием, - скоро ничего этого не останется…Прощай, мой Рене. Ты был лучшим из всех… с кем я был счастлив. И единственным, для кого любовь – лишь забавная безделица. Другие так по-звериному серьезны… - Гасси взял Рене за подбородок и проговорил с бесконечной нежностью и отчаянием, - jeune ´etourdi, sans esprit, mal-fait, laid…  
\- Calmouque en un mot, - так же нежно и вкрадчиво продолжил Рене, - не знал, что ты помнишь …  
\- Прости меня, - Гасси провел кончиками пальцев по лицу Рене, по его спутанным волосам – и выпавшие волосы пристали к его ладони, - Прости, - и поцеловал Рене долгим, жадным поцелуем, словно хотел насытиться им на прощание, потом оттолкнул его от себя и выбежал прочь, чуть не загасив пламя вихрем своего плаща.  
\- Ты видел его лицо? – обратился ко мне Рене, - У него совсем черное лицо. И он собрался на мои похороны…  
Рене улыбался – криво и жалко. Рот его распух, по нижней губе стекала струйка крови.  
\- Неистовый Гасси… - Рене поднялся с постели и неуверенно приблизился к зеркалу, - Из-за него я стал похож на упыря. Calmouque en un mot…  
\- Что это значит? – спросил я.  
\- Ты же слышишь – калмык, - Рене стер с губ кровь, - так звал меня злюка де Бразе, а Гасси это отчего-то запомнилось, - Рене закрасил лицо белилами так, что остались видны только глаза и брови, - Прошу тебя, Бартоло, проследи, чтобы это не смывали. Ну, если все плохо закончится. Не хотелось бы лежать во гробе с черным или синим лицом.  
Рене перестарался – глаза и губы выглядели чересчур ярко на белом лице. Но кое-кому увиденное пришлось по душе.  
\- Кейтель, зайди! – позвал Рене, и Кейтель вошел, и зубы его стучать перестали.  
\- Как здоровье вашего сиятельства? – спросил он с робкой надеждой.  
\- Видишь – почти как всегда, - улыбнулся Рене той летучей улыбкой, что носил при дворе, - Принеси нам вина и что-нибудь еще – на твой вкус.  
Я попытался протестовать – вино отравленному? Но Рене отвечал, что лучше знает, что яды – его стихия, а вино обновляет кровь, и я понял, что он уже не умрет – по крайней мере не сегодня.  
Рене расчесал волосы – и не так уж много их при этом вылезло, при простуде порой выпадает больше – так я себя утешал. Очень мне не хотелось, чтобы он умер. Кейтель принес ему вина и каких-то конфет, и Рене устроился с подносом на постели. Часы пробили три часа пополуночи. Вот он, вред дневного сна – потом невозможно уснуть ночью. Я встал у окна – если лечь животом на подоконник, из окон спальни виден был наш парадный подъезд. По белому снегу пролетела темная тень – как будто ангел смерти лично явился за графом. Именно такой ангел смерти и должен был прийти за ним из ада – в черном парижском плаще, в великолепной шляпе и на лучшей в городе лошади.  
\- Кажется, граф фон Бюрен к вашему сиятельству, - осторожно проговорил я, и Рене чуть не выронил свой бокал. Пока он сидел с открытым ртом, я тихонько спрятался за шпалеру – я никак не мог пропустить этой встречи. Люди читают книги и смотрят спектакли о принце Персифале и кавалере де Молэ, платят немалые деньги за оригинальную историю, а тут оригинальная история происходит прямо у вас под носом. Можно сказать, приходит в ваш дом.  
Я услышал шаги фон Бюрена – он летел по залам по-над землей, как демон – звук перевернутой посуды, борьбы и шуршание шелковых тканей.  
\- Отпусти, болван, ты задушишь меня, - слабо вскричал Рене, - и брысь с моих простыней – в таких-то сапогах!  
Слышно было, как агрессор поднялся с кровати и переместился в кресло.  
\- Я боялся, что тебя уже отпевают, - смущенно проговорил фон Бюрен, - А ты не только жив – еще и вполне накрашен.  
\- С чего ты взял, Эрик, что меня отпевают? – подозрительно поинтересовался Рене.  
\- Приносят записку, что ты болен, потом твой брат является ко двору с перевернутым лицом и просит отставки, устраивает при дворе целый спектакль – патетическое прощание с придворными, а в полночь он пробкой вылетает в сторону своей мызы Раппин. Что должен я думать?  
\- Погоди, ты же был в Шлиссельбурге, откуда ты все это знаешь?  
\- Не только у господина Остермана есть свои шпионы, - не без гордости признался фон Бюрен, - Мне донесли, и что вы в ссоре, и что Карл пообещал вернуться – на твои похороны.  
\- Он так шутит, - успокоил Рене, - видишь, я жив. И даже вполне накрашен. Как там, в Шлиссельбурге?  
\- Рене, я, возможно, сделал большую глупость, - произнес фон Бюрен извиняющимся тоном, - я так мчался к тебе – из-за этого тоже… Мне стыдно признаться, но то, чем я был занят в Шлиссельбурге – в своем роде сухопутное каперство. Я убеждал одного мужчинку пожертвовать средства на развитие баронства Вартенберг. Инвестировать в регион под гарантию личной безопасности.  
\- Ты и одет как пират, - съязвил, не утерпел, Рене.  
\- У меня и сапоги в крови, - признался фон Бюрен, - и вот мои мальчишки привозят ко мне – раз уж я рядом – одного сумасшедшего типа. Помнишь, я говорил о ребятах у меня на жаловании? Им попался безумный француз, болтавший совершенно ужасные вещи, и ребята привезли его ко мне, прежде чем сдать тайной канцелярии.  
\- Не мой ли это домашний учитель? С ним еще должна быть девушка, моя бывшая горничная, - задумчиво припомнил Рене.  
\- Из-за мертвой девушки его и арестовали. Он пытался выехать за границу с поддельными дворянскими письмами – на имя француза Десэ, англичанина Мортона и цесарца Танато. Уже смешно. Он нес какую-то ахинею про черные мессы, про всадника на коне бледном, и очень много ахинеи – про яды и фамилию Левенвольде. Возможно, это был твой свихнувшийся слуга.  
\- Это был мой учитель, - поправил Рене, - учитель алхимии. Он считает, что он смерть. Та самая, четвертый всадник апокалипсиса.  
\- Тогда он уже там, где надо, - зло рассмеялся фон Бюрен, - он слишком трепал твое имя, еще и в соседстве с именами Мон Вуазен и того бедняги, что сейчас в Кунсткамере плавает в банке со спиртом. Я не стал делать такого подарка тайной канцелярии – слава богу, у меня был при себе пистолет – и я пристрелил его как бешеного пса. Ты и правда такой искусный алхимик, Рене?  
\- Эрик, это был мой спятивший домашний учитель! – рассмеялся Рене светло и безоблачно, как дитя, - Ты нашел кому поверить!  
\- Я думаю, ты не хотел бы объяснять все это в тайной канцелярии, - сердито пробормотал фон Бюрен.  
\- Спасибо, Эрик, ты все сделал правильно, - тихо сказал Рене, и в голосе его мерцало торжество, - Я не думал, что ты способен убить за меня…  
\- Убить – дело нехитрое, - совсем смутился бедный фон Бюрен, - я так же пристрелил бы не задумываясь какую-нибудь бешеную собаку.  
\- Эрик, а та собака, которую подарила тебе матушка Екатерина, - голос Рене зазвенел, - помнишь, рыжая такая борзая? Она жива еще?  
\- Флорка? – припомнил фон Бюрен, - А что ей сделается? Жива и здорова, недавно принесла щенков. Может, прислать тебе одного щенка?  
\- Не нужно, Эрик, я от щенков чешусь. Тебя не хватятся во дворце?  
\- Ты прав, обе мои жены давно ждут меня с рыданиями и упреками. Наверное, решили, что я шляюсь по бабам, как в прежние времена. Я, пожалуй, поеду. Я же все правильно сделал?  
\- Ты мой самый лучший друг, Эрик, и ты лучший из канцлеров современности.  
\- Только не говори об этом Остерману – его разорвет, и притом дважды, - радостно отвечал фон Бюрен, - Спокойной ночи, Рене.  
\- Удачи, Эрик, с двумя твоими разъяренными женами.  
Фон Бюрен ушел – я понял, чем различаются шаги его и Гасси. Гасси носил шпоры, а фон Бюрен – нет. Я выглянул из-за шпалеры. Рене стоял у окна и смотрел, как его Эрик птицей взлетает в седло – одно из самых впечатляющих зрелищ, после публичной казни, конечно.  
\- Я и забыл, что ты здесь, - Рене отвернулся от окна. Полночь давно миновала, а он не умер и даже снова сделался тем, чем был – Красавчиком.  
\- Вернитесь в постель, ваше сиятельство, вы простудитесь у окна, - напомнил я, - надеюсь, ваша дуэль закончится ничьей.  
\- Ты же видел его лицо? – Рене послушно забрался под одеяло и откинулся на подушки, - Лицо Гасси? Он проиграл, и поймет это очень скоро. От него пахло смертью.  
\- А я надеюсь, что больше смертей не будет – довольно с нас Десэ и несчастной Марии, - отвечал я, сам не веря в сказанное. Гасси подал в отставку, простился с придворными и отправился умирать – надеясь, что и неверный брат его последует за ним, в Валгаллу, на Авалон…А неверный брат – уже смотрел через голову его на другое.  
\- Эрик примчался ко мне – один, верхом, ночью, под снегом, - мечтательно проговорил Рене.  
\- Убил человека ради вас, - дополнил я, - чего желать вам еще? Перед вами лежат все мечты.  
\- Так нельзя, Бартоло. Нельзя в это верить, - Рене закинул руки за голову – мелькнули пропитанные кровью повязки, - Я расскажу тебе одну притчу. Кстати, я слышал ее от нашего фон Бюрена – он кажется недалеким малым, но обожает вот это все – дервишские сказки, восточные легенды. Одна японская девушка пришла к гадалке и спросила – увижу ли я еще своего любимого? Гадалка раскинула карты, или кости, или руны, или что там у нее было – и увидела, что девушке не встретиться с любимым никогда. Но так как гадалке хотелось получить деньги за свой ответ – она отвечала очень уклончиво. Вы встретитесь – отвечала она – когда Токио превратится в лес. Девушка вышла от гадалки на улицу – а как ты уже понял, жила она именно в Токио. В тот день был японский праздник бонсая, и японцы вынесли на улицу свои крошечные домашние деревья – чтобы похвастаться. В Токио в каждом доме есть такое маленькое деревце. И на один день Токио превратился в лес.  
\- И девушка встретила любимого?  
\- Конечно же, нет, - горько усмехнулся Рене, - девушка сошла с ума. И не стоит лгать себе – Токио может превратиться в лес, фон Бюрен может приехать ко мне среди ночи, и упасть в мои объятья, и застрелить для меня и одного, и даже двух человек – это ровно ничего не значит, друг мой Бартоло. Ему ничего не стоит – и упасть, и убить. Но Эрик – проданный товар, и любовь его – предмет торговли, за который нужно получать авуары и титулы, и по-другому он – не умеет. Мне нечем с ним расплачиваться. И не стоит сходить с ума, достаточно просто жить дальше. Иди и ложись спать, братец лис. Я уже точно не умру до утра.  
Я вышел из спальни – в коридоре, в свете одинокой свечи, Кейтель играл со своей белой кошкой.  
\- Пойдем спать, Кейтель, - сказал я, - его сиятельству лучше. Он обещал не умереть до утра и отправляет нас спать. Это та самая кошка, что была у Десэ?  
\- Что ты, Бартоло, - одними губами прошептал Кейтель, - это другая кошка. Просто из того же помета, такая же белая. Ту кошку наш француз в тот же день располосовал на заднем дворе, играл в прозектора. Только его сиятельству об этом не говори.  
\- Конечно же, нет, - ответил я и пошел спать.

Вечером следующего дня Красавчик уже отбыл на свою службу – вернулся к балетам, балам и фонтанам из шампанского. Счастливый Кейтель при помощи двух камердинеров нарядил его в блистающие золотом одежды, осыпал золотой пыльцой, и мотылек наш умчался навстречу недостижимому своему пламени, почти такой же легкий, как прежде, поддерживаемый лишь драгоценным жезлом гофмаршала и собственным легкомыслием.  
Мы зажили как прежде, даже лучше, чем прежде – без Десэ некому стало нагонять страх на прислугу. К моей великой радости, последнее событие заставило и графа, и слуг навсегда позабыть про нутряные килы. По вечерам мы с Кейтелем, как и прежде, резались в карты, только теперь белая кошка спала на коленях одного из нас. Мы обсуждали последние сплетни – повара наши подрались из-за ревности, а новый лекарь Лопухиных насплетничал мне, что прекрасная Наталья опять в тяжести – и угадайте, от кого? Мы предполагали, какую стену своего особняка украсит бедняга Лопухин очередными рогами, а в соседней комнате распевалась оперная дива. То ли Гендель графу наскучил, и он решил совместить приятное с духовным, то ли вновь потянуло на толстушек…  
Sono a terra,  
ho pochi secondi per vivere  
e non puoi andare via ora.  
Perchè l'amore, come un proiettile invisibile mi ha abbattuto  
e sto sanguinando,  
e se te ne vai,  
angeli furiosi ti riporteranno a me…  
(Я повержен на землю,  
И мне остались лишь секунды жизни,  
И ты не можешь уйти сейчас.  
Потому что любовь, как невидимая пуля,  
подстрелила меня,  
И я истекаю кровью  
И если ты уйдешь,  
Взбешенные ангелы вернут мне тебя)  
Дива давилась фиоритурами, выпевала тоску свою и боль – по родине, по несбывшимся мечтам, по жестокому бестолковому Красавчику, который наобещал и все-таки не женился. Ария была переделанной кое-как с французского салонной балладой, прежде слышанной мною, еще в Риге.  
E non posso alzarmi  
da questo letto bagnato  
magenta che hai fatto per me…  
Che hai fatto per me…  
\- Мне не подняться уже с влажной от крови постели, которую ты расстелил для меня, - меланхолично, машинально перевел Кейтель.  
\- Не думал, что у этой арии такие мрачные слова, - удивился я, - я слышал, как дамы пели ее с мурлыканьем, под мандолину.  
Внизу ударила дверь, и Кейтель отложил карты и поспешил к своим обязанностям. Он вернулся через минуту – я не успел даже погладить кошку:  
\- Бартоло, ты срочно нужен! – лицо у Кейтеля было «перевернутое», цитируя образную речь господина фон Бюрена.  
Я спустился – наш граф полулежал на козетке, рубашка его была в крови, и к носу он прижимал кровавый кружевной платок, и в другой руке держал листок бумаги, тоже обрызганный кровью. Выглядело пугающе, но это была всего лишь кровь из носа. Я тут же отправил Кейтеля за льдом.  
\- Это все чепуха, правда? – с надеждой спросил Рене.  
\- Я не был бы таким оптимистом после ваших недавних художеств, - отвечал я сурово. Кейтель принес лед, и я сделал холодный компресс, - Смиритесь, ваше сиятельство – скорее всего, это одно из неизбежных последствий. И проживете вы теперь уже не так долго, как хотелось бы.  
\- Зато каждый день будет как последний, - Рене скомкал окровавленный лист и бросил комок на пол, - А Гасси все-таки умер. Мне написал управляющий нашим имением. Господин Карл Густав умер – в болезни и в великой печали. Это цитата, Бартоло, - Рене поддел носком золоченой туфельки бумажный комок. По лицу его текла вода – не слезы, таял лед из компресса. Рене никогда не плакал, оттого, наверное, что просто не умел.  
\- Мне очень жаль, примите мои соболезнования, - проговорил я.  
\- Кто это поет? Моя певица? Пусть спустится, я буду ужинать и слушать, - Рене улыбался под своим ледяным компрессом – я видел, как взлетели углы его губ, - Ты поужинаешь со мной, Бартоло?  
\- Прошу прощения, ваше сиятельство, но мне нездоровится, - отвечал я и не удержался, добавил, - Мне не подняться уже с влажной от крови постели, которую ты расстелил для меня…  
\- Ты понимаешь? – восхитился Рене, - Понимаешь то, что она сейчас пропела?  
\- Я просто знаю слова этой песни, - признался я, - разрешите, я все-таки вас оставлю.  
В обеденном зале несмело, вполголоса заиграли музыканты.

Рене уезжал на похороны – в свое родовое лифляндское поместье. Золотой мотылек ненадолго превратился в бабочку-траурницу – с ног до головы облаченный в черное, черными были даже его чулки, перчатки и кружевная рубашка.  
\- Бартоло, забери из лаборатории все, что тебе по душе, - сказал он мне перед отъездом, - когда я вернусь, в этой комнатке уже будет стоять серебряная купель. Мне наскучило мыться в тазу, как бедному родственнику или Людовику Святому.  
\- Людовик Святой и вовсе не мылся, - напомнил я.  
\- А я о чем?  
Мы стояли в кабинете – на том самом месте, где впервые встретились, и руки Рене лежали на спинке того самого кресла. Теперь он остался один, с ног до головы в черном, позади пустого кресла, и не понять было, печален он или радостен. Вечная белая маска его была – табула раса.  
На пороге возник торжественный Кейтель:  
\- К вашему сиятельству граф фон Бюрен, обер-камергер императорского двора, кавалер ордена пресвятого…  
\- Прочь, скотина!  
Кейтель успел отступить в сторону, и в комнату ворвался упитанный сиятельный демон – в парижском длинном плаще, с великолепной тростью, украшенной фамильным вороном графов фон Бюренов, и с растрепанным в клочья «катогэном».  
\- Это мой доктор, не прогоняй его, Эрик, - Рене кивнул в мою сторону.  
\- Пусть остается. Я слышал, он у тебя глух, как пень, - любезно позволил фон Бюрен, - Я только что узнал про Карла. Прими мои соболезнования.  
\- Соболезнования приняты, - Рене вышел из-за кресла и грациозно поклонился, - Извини, но я должен ехать. Мой дормез уже ждет под окнами.  
\- Я видел – он тоже весь черный. Мне правда жаль, Рене…  
\- Можно, я попрошу тебя об одной безделице? – Рене приблизился и привычным жестом убрал в «катогэн» выбившиеся стальные пряди, - Не называй меня больше этим моим детским именем. Считай, что Рене умер – как умер мой Гасси. В конце концов, мое имя имеет очень красивую полную форму.  
\- Рейнгольд, золото… - усмехнулся сиятельный кентавр, - и верно, красиво. Впрочем, я понял тебя. Рейнгольд. Надеюсь, что понял.  
E non posso alzarmi,  
Da questo letto cremisi bagnato  
Che hai fatto per me…  
\- пропела дива на своих антресолях так старательно, отчетливо и сладко, что мы услышали, и фон Бюрен спросил с интересом:  
\- О чем поет твоя девушка?  
\- Мне не подняться с влажной от крови постели, - с удовольствием перевел Красавчик, играя черной своей перчаткой, и перстень с розовым камнем сиял на его руке, - с постели, которую ты расстелил для меня. Это просто песня, Эрик, не смотри на меня так. Просто такая песня.

Доктор открыл глаза – сорока сидела за окном по ту сторону стекла. Все исчезло однажды, рассыпалось без следа. Прекрасный, легкомысленный и жестокий Рене, беспечный смертник, улыбавшийся на эшафоте – что может быть веселее публичной казни, – он подготовил блистательный выход под занавес своего лучшего спектакля, а получил унизительное помилование. Красавчик Рене умер в бессрочной соликамской ссылке, так и не выучившись, впрочем, плакать. Дома на Мойке давно нет, разобран и заместо него выстроен новый. Нет в живых уже ни Кейтеля, ни прекрасной Натальи. Один фон Бюрен, говорят, живет и процветает – что ему сделается?  
В спальню осторожно заглянула Тедерика:  
\- Вы не спите? К вам опять двое, и опять, судя по всему, дуэлянты. Молодой де Грие и фон Дитрих.  
\- Куда фон Дитриха-то несет, бедного сухоручку? – изумился доктор.  
\- Вот и скажите ему об этом – что он шпагой выроет себе могилу, - проворчала Тедерика, - Вам хотя бы удалось поспать?  
\- В какой-то мере, Рика, - ответил доктор, поднимаясь с постели, - я уже старый, мне не очень-то спится, даже после бессонной ночи.  
\- И впереди у вас еще одна такая ночь, и видит бог, не последняя, - напомнила Тедерика, - Господи, да это все – разве оно когда-нибудь кончится?  
\- Не раньше, чем Токио превратится в лес.  
\- Что вы сказали? – недоуменно переспросила Тедерика.  
\- Это кончится не раньше, чем Токио превратится в лес, - доктор нащупал под кроватью туфли, взял трость и спустился по лесенке в гостиную – навстречу новому дню.


End file.
